Through Thick and Thin
by cheeeselover
Summary: Brittany and Santana are finally together and couldn't be happier. But with all the obstacles that are thrown at them is their relationship strong enough to survive?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I haven't written anything in a longgg time, I apologise, just had so much college work it's unreal! Anyway, Brittana are pretty much my favourite couple in the history of forever so I wanted to attempt a fanfic for them. **

**I don't own Glee or any of the characters (unfortunately!)**

Santana groaned and rolled over in her bed, sleepily opening her eyes. She was confronted with face of her girlfriend who was far too cheerful for this time in the morning. Gazing into Brittany's piercing blue eyes, she was once again left breathless by her beauty, she would happily spend the rest of her life staring at her if she could. Brittany smiled that infectious, amazing smile and Santana couldn't help but return it. Brittany had the ability to make her smile even at half past six in the morning.

"Hey," Brittany whispered, shuffling even closer to Santana and gently capturing Santana's lips in a kiss. Santana's smile widened, she could most definitely get used to this.

"Hey Britt, how long have you been up?" She asked, yawning slightly.

"About half an hour, maybe a bit longer" Brittany replied, grinning at the curious expression on Santana's face.

"You should have woken me up!" Santana exclaimed, not wanting her girlfriend to have been lonely while she had slept, but Brittany just laughed.

"But I like watching you sleep San! You're so cute and adorable!" Santana grimaced.

"Santana Lopez does not do cute and adorable" she muttered, embarrassed.

"Oh she so does!" Brittany shot back, raising an eyebrow. When Santana shook her head Brittany decided it was time for action. Raising her arms she became to mercilessly tickle Santana, knowing it was her weakness. Santana squealed and tried to pull away from Brittany's iron grip, to no avail.

"Okay! Okay! You win!" She practically screamed at her girlfriend, Brittany stopped tickling her but kept her hands firmly wrapped around Santana's waist. Santana copied Brittany's movements and buried her head into the blonde's neck, wanting to be as close to her as was humanly possible. Brittany let out a moan as Santana began to place delicate kisses on her neck, and the noise made all her hairs stand on end. Brittany threw one of her legs over Santana's, making her gasp and bring her mouth up to Brittany's. Their lips met and the kiss was full of passion and desire, Brittany ran her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and was quickly granted access by the brunette. As the kiss deepened Santana moved so she was now straddling Brittany, the blonde looked hot and her eyes were full of desire for the Latina. Santana leant down, fully intending to pick up where they left off, but as she did she saw the time displayed on her clock. She sighed deeply and after placing one last, lingering kiss on Brittany's lips, she reluctantly pulled herself off Brittany and the bed.

"Santana!" Brittany whined, she wanted nothing more than for Santana to come back to bed and finish ravishing her.

"I'm sorry Britt but we have school, and you know what Rachel's like when we're late…" Santana grimaced at the memory of the last time they were late to glee due to an impromptu make out session. Rachel had spent a good 20 minutes lecturing them about the importance of punctuality and how they were never going to win Nationals is this was the attitude they had. Brittany was apparently reliving the same memory as she was wearing the same look as Santana.

"Point taken" Brittany said, hopping out of Santana's bed and stretching. Santana couldn't help but stare, Brittany was in a tank top and shorts and boy did her legs look amazing. Brittany caught her staring and laughed.

"Hey San, you're drooling!" she joked, walking towards Santana who scowled and quickly wiped her mouth.

"Was not!" The brunette pouted as Brittany wrapped her arms around her and let her hands slowly travel down to Santana's ass. Santana let out a quiet moan and closed her eyes as she felt Brittany's mouth move to her ear.

"I call dibs on the bathroom," she whispered and suddenly she was gone, laughing to herself. Santana just stood there; her brain had turned to mush; only Brittany could have that effect on her. When she heard the bathroom door shut she realised what had just happened,

"Cow!" She shouted at the top of her voice, she heard a giggle in response, followed by a muffled;

"Love you too babe!" Santana smiled, she could never stay mad at Brittany, it was impossible.

Three bowls of lucky charms (Brittany insisted on having two) and two cups of coffee later Brittany and Santana were finally ready to leave. Brittany spent most of the journey excitedly telling Santana about how Lord Tubbington had finally kicked his crack habit and was on a new diet. Santana laughed and nodded along, loving how excited Brittany got when she talked about her cat. As they got out of the car Santana automatically reached for Brittany's hand, grasping it tightly in hers. Brittany looked down at their entwined hands and her face lit up. She was so happy, not two months ago they were holding hands under napkins and now Santana was able to hold Brittany's hand in public. She looked up and found herself looking into Santana's curious eyes, Brittany opened her mouth;

"I love you." She told Santana, the sincerity in her voice was clear. Now it was Santana's face that lit up.

"I love you too Brittany, more than anything on earth."

**Well, that's chapter 1 for you! Hope you enjoyed, I have a rough idea in my head as to where I'm taking this story so I hope you stick around. Any reviews would be greatly appreciated! Thank youuu :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank youuuuuu so much for the positive feedback! I really appreciate it! So here's chapter two for y'all :D**

"I'll see you at lunch okay?" Santana told Brittany, pushing herself away from their lockers and hitching her bag further up her shoulders. Brittany nodded forlornly, despite the fact they did this everyday Brittany still hated being away from Santana. Seeing her face drop, Santana felt a rush of affection for the blonde and pulled her into a hug.

"It's just two hours Britt and then we have the rest of the day together. You can show me the new pictures you took of Lord Tubbington." She whispered, smiling as she felt Brittany relax and laugh. Santana went to pull away but Brittany kept a tight hold on her hands. The brunette let out a small squeal as she was pulled in by Brittany for a kiss.

"We're going to be late," she mumbled against Brittany's lips, although at this moment in time she didn't particularly care.

"Don't care," Brittany verbalised Santana's thoughts but reluctantly broke the kiss. They slowly released each other's hands and with a final smile Brittany turned and walked away. Santana found herself rooted to the spot, staring longingly in the direction Brittany had just walked in.

_You are so whipped Lopez. _She thought to herself, before shaking her head and walking towards her first class, unable to keep the smile off her face.

Brittany shifted restlessly in her seat, glancing at her watch every few minutes hoping that somehow time would speed up. She had tried to focus on the maths lesson but the numbers confused her and besides, she'd much rather think about Santana and unicorns. She looked at her watch again screwing her face up in concentration, she smiled when she realised she only had twenty minutes left until she could see Santana…

"Brittany!" she snapped her head up and looked in the direction of her teacher, who was currently glaring at her.

"If the value of Y is 64 then what must X be?" He asked her impatiently. She simply stared at him, dumbfounded as she tried to process his question.

"Oh never mind!" he sighed and moved on to ask another student. Brittany gratefully slipped back into her daydream as she continued to count down the minutes.

The sound of the bell ringing was like heaven to Santana's ears as she quickly shoved her textbooks in her bag and hurried to the door, elbowing a lanky kid out of the way when he didn't move quick enough. Once in the hallways she had to restrain herself from running towards Brittany's classroom, a task which became increasingly harder the closer she got. She saw Brittany leaving the room, almost tripping over her feet in her hurry and Santana felt the familiar presence of butterflies in her stomach as they locked eyes.

Upon seeing her girlfriend Brittany's face split into a huge smile and with two long strides she had crossed the remaining distance between them. She flung her arms around Santana, who not expecting this stumbled backwards and fought to keep them upright.

"I missed you," Brittany said as Santana leant in and lightly kissed her on the nose.

"Missed you too B." She replied, tightening her grip on the blonde and pulling her even closer. Brittany, desiring more than just a hug brought her hands up to rest on Santana's face and pressed their lips together. Santana's hands automatically tightened around Brittany's waist as she deepened the kiss. Brittany sighed contentedly, everything about Santana intoxicated her. Her smell, the feel of her lips against her own… There was a sigh and the sound of someone loudly clearing their throat. Brittany chose to ignore it; there couldn't possibly be anything more important than Santana right now. Santana obviously thought the same as she slipped her tongue into Brittany's mouth, causing the blonde to moan.

"Santana! Brittany!" There was no mistaking that voice. Rachel Berry. Santana broke the kiss and still keeping one hand securely around Brittany's waist whirled around to face Rachel. They were confronted with the irritated face of Rachel Berry and Quinn Fabray who was clearly amused by the whole situation.

"What? This had better be good hobbit…" Santana practically growled at Rachel who was taken aback by Santana's anger.

"I erm, just wanted to remind you both that glee club is on tonight and we wondered whether you'd be joining us for lunch." Rachel stuttered looking anywhere other than at Santana.

"That's it? You interrupted us for that?" Santana shouted at her, causing Brittany to place a hand on her arm, calming her down before she went into full rage mode.

"We'd love to join you guys for lunch" She smiled brightly at Rachel and Quinn, stepping out of Santana's embrace and linking their hands together.

"C'mon San! I can show you my pictures! Oooh do you think they'll have curly fries today?" Brittany asked excitedly, pulling her girlfriend in the direction of the cafeteria while Quinn and Rachel struggled to keep up with them.

After being threatened by Santana, the glee club spent the majority of their lunch looking at Brittany's many pictures of Lord Tubbington.

"Wow Britt, I didn't realise just how many outfits Lord T actually has…" Kurt exclaimed as he finally reached the end of a rather hefty pile of photographs of Lord Tubbington's wardrobe.

"Oh that's not all of them silly! Here…" Brittany replied pushing another pile of photographs towards him and Blaine. Kurt's face dropped but he quickly rearranged this into a forced smile when he saw Santana giving him a deathly glare.

"Thanks Britt…" His voice tailed off as he again began flicking though the pictures.

The whole table was relieved as the bell rang, signalling the end of lunch and they began to slowly make their way towards the choir room.

"Do you think everyone liked my pictures San?" Brittany asked eagerly.

"Yeah of course they did Britt!" Santana replied, despite the fact many of the group made noises of disagreement. Brittany grasped Santana's hand in her own as they neared the choir room, and was too busy debating whether or not to send Lord Tubbington's pictures to a modelling agency that she did not notice the group of girls approaching them. One of them was holding a very familiar looking slushie.

Santana realised what was going to happen a second before it occurred.

"Brittany move!" She yelled, pulling their hands apart and moving out of the path of the slushie. Brittany however was not as quick and the slushie hit her full force in the face. The look of shock and pain on Brittany's face as the crushed ice dripped down her face and onto her cheerios outfit, both broke Santana's heart and infuriated her.

_How dare these people hurt my Brittany! _She thought angrily her whole body shaking with rage; she turned to face the group and opened her mouth, preparing to rip the culprit to shreds. However, the girl who had thrown the slushie interrupted her.

"Your relationship is unnatural and sinful!" She spat at Santana, who for once was rendered speechless.

"You and your girlfriend are going to burn in hell, you're abominations!" She continued, glaring hatefully at the couple.

"I'm sorry but who the fuck do you think you are? You know nothing about me and Britt so do not fucking judge us based on your prejudices. If anyone here is going to hell it's you for spreading your message of hatred and ignorance! Isn't Christianity supposed to be about peace and love? Now, I've restrained myself from hospitalising you because Britt doesn't like violence but if you don't walk away in the next five seconds I cannot be held responsible for my actions." Santana shouted, her hands balled into fists and a look of pure hatred on her face. The girl quickly realised that Santana would act on her threat and the group began to walk away.

"Next time, it won't just be a slushie I throw in your girlfriend's face." She spat out the word girlfriend as if it was a disease. This direct threat on Brittany tipped Santana over the edge and she moved to lunge at the girl. Quinn, who had been stood near Santana throughout the incident realised what was going to happen and wrapped her arms around Santana to prevent her from hospitalising the girl. Santana strained wildly against her grip but Quinn managed to keep tight hold of her.

"I suggest you walk away." she growled menacingly and did not release Santana until the group was out of sight. Santana stood, eyes closed, slowly clenching and unclenching her fists while she tried to collect herself. After letting out a few shaky breaths she turned to Brittany and saw her bottom lip trembling as she tried not to cry.

_Those bitches. _She fumed and felt her anger starting to build again. She shook her head, Brittany needed her right now.

"Come on Britt; let's go get you cleaned up." She said softly, taking Brittany's hand and leading her towards the bathroom.

The rest of the glee club stared after them, horrified and appalled at what they had just witnessed.

**Well, there it is! Hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Santana could see that Brittany was barely holding it together, her arms were wrapped protectively around her body and her lips were pressed tightly together to stop herself from crying.

"Britt, please talk to me." Santana begged. Brittany had not spoken a word since the slushie incident and Santana was becoming increasingly concerned.

"Later." Brittany managed to say, she knew if she started talking now she would end up breaking down.

"San… I wanna go home" she pleaded, a solitary tear running down her cheek. The sight broke her girlfriend's heart into a million pieces.

"Of course." Santana responded, wrapping a protective arm around Brittany and leading her out of the bathroom towards the car park.

Santana pulled up in front of Brittany's house and Brittany quickly exited the car, desperate to get to her room and try and forget about what had happened. Santana hurriedly followed her and as she was gently shutting Brittany's bedroom door she heard a sob escape the blonde's lips. She turned to see her girlfriend curled in a ball on her bed, sobs wracking her body. Santana was devastated, Brittany didn't deserve this. She was the sweetest, kindest most innocent person Santana knew, she was going to make that girl pay for what she had done to her.

She sat down on the bed and Brittany instinctively moved to rest her head on Santana's lap. She put one arm across Brittany's waist and gently stroked her hair with the other.

"I, I just d-don't understand how people can be so mean!" Brittany stuttered through her sobs.

"I know Britt, neither do I" Santana replied sadly.

"What she said about us. T-that's not true is it San?" Brittany asked, fresh tears springing to her eyes as she relieved the memory.

"No!" Santana shouted, a little louder than she intended.

"There is nothing wrong or unnatural about us Britt. If anyone's unnatural it's those people for being so narrow minded and intolerant. We can't control who we fall in love with any more than we can control our eye colour and don't let anyone ever tell you otherwise Brittany. Ever." She continued, tightening her grip on the blonde, desperately trying to reassure her.

"I won't San." Brittany whispered and she meant it. Being with Santana felt so completely right and she knew there was no one she would rather be with; even it meant getting slushied for it.

_It's not right though! _She thought angrily. _Why should she be victimised for being with the person she loved? She wouldn't dream of abusing any straight couple so why was it any different for her? _

The injustice of the entire situation upset her further and tears continued to stream down her face.

"It's not fair San!" She wailed angrily.

"I know B… I know." Santana told her gently, trying her best to calm her girlfriend.

"Stay with me tonight. Please?" Brittany asked her, she didn't want to be alone.

"Of course I will." Was Santana's response, she had been planning on staying anyway; there was no way she was leaving Brittany in this state. Brittany sat up and smiled as Santana leaned over to wipe the remaining tears from her face and gently kiss her forehead. Kicking her shoes off Brittany crawled under the covers, not caring that she was still in her clothes. Santana followed suite and wrapped her arms around Brittany's stomach, pulling her closer, protecting her. She pressed her lips to Brittany's hair;

"I love you Brittany, don't ever forget that." she stated.

"I love you too Santana. More than I've ever loved anyone." Came Brittany's response, causing Santana to smile widely. They were going to get through this.

Santana didn't know how long she stayed awake that night, watching her girlfriend's chest rise and fall evenly, making sure she was safe. Even when she did finally succumb to sleep her arms remained locked around Brittany, refusing to let go of her even for a second. In her last few moments of consciousness she promised herself that she would never let anyone hurt Brittany again and Santana Lopez never went back on her promises.

**Hope you enjoy! Thank you for all the story alert subscriptions! Knowing that people actually want to read what I write means a lot :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyy guys :D So here's chapter 4, I apologise if it's really bad I'm not feeling very well at the minute, which sucks :( **

As the car rolled to a stop in front of McKinley Santana could practically feel the waves of tension rolling off Brittany. She reached over and gave her girlfriend's leg a supportive squeeze, having caught her attention Santana moved her hand to Brittany's chin, forcing the blonde to look at her.

"It's gonna be okay Britt. I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." She reassured Brittany, who gave her a small smile and nodded, already feeling more at ease as they got out of the car. Santana's eyes constantly roamed the hallways as she walked Brittany to her class, keeping a look out for any sign of danger. Despite what Santana had told her in the car, Brittany couldn't help but become increasingly anxious as they continued walking. She tightened her grip on Santana's hand; it was the only thing keeping her from bolting out of the school.

When someone slamming their locker shut made both girls jump a mile Santana finally snapped.

"This is ridiculous! We shouldn't be made to feel this scared for just being ourselves; the school's supposed to be a safe place for us!" She ranted as they stopped in front of Brittany's room.

"We're going to see Figgins at lunch Britt, I'll get that bitch kicked out of McKinley if it's the last thing I do." She continued, the anger she'd repressed yesterday was beginning to surface.

"No San, I don't want to see Figgins. I just want to forget about it and move on. Please." She begged Santana who was shaking her head.

"Brittany, we can't let her get away with this! What's to stop her from doing the same thing to someone else? No one deserves to be treated like that." _Especially not you. _She added in her head. Brittany opened her mouth to reply but was silenced as Santana placed a lingering kiss on her lips.

"Go one, before you're late." She said, holding the door open for her girlfriend. The blonde realised arguing this further would be pointless right now and walked slowly into her classroom, keeping her head bent so as to not attract any attention to herself.

"I love you." Santana whispered, before turning and walking away.

She was about to enter her history classroom when she heard Quinn call her name, turning she saw concern etched on her friend's face. She sighed internally, she knew she was going to have to face the inquisition sooner or later, she'd just wished it was later. She moved over to where Quinn was stood, forcing herself to smile;

"Hey Q!" She said, a little too brightly.

"Hey, we were just wondering how you and Britt were after you didn't come back to glee yesterday." Quinn began saying before Santana scowled and interrupted her.

"Yeah well after what happened Glee was pretty low on our list of priorities." She snapped, instantly feeling bad when a look of hurt flashed across Quinn's face.

"Sorry, it's been a rough couple of days." She muttered apologetically, nervously playing with her hair. Quinn's face softened and she lightly placed her hand on the Latina's arm. She knew Santana inside out and she knew that she was not coping with this as well as she pretended to be.

"You can talk to me you know." Her eyes bore deep into Santana's, pleading with her to open up. Tears welled in Santana's eyes and threatened to spill over as she opened her mouth to speak.

"I need to stay strong for Brittany." She said, quickly wiping away the tears and plastering a smile on her face. Quinn just nodded sadly; Santana never let her weaknesses show in public.

"Besides, I'm going to sort this out. I'm taking Britt to Figgins and we're gonna find out who this girl is and I'm going to make her wish she never threw that slushie." Santana's eyes narrowed menacingly. Guilt briefly flashed across Quinn's face and Santana was quick to pick up on it.

"Do you know something?" She said suspiciously, stepping closer to Quinn. Quinn floundered slightly, opening and closing her mouth while trying to think of the best way to share her story with Santana.

"Quinn for the love of god just tell me!" Santana fought hard to keep from shouting.

"The girl, from yesterday. I know her. Well, I knew her." Quinn started explaining slowly. Santana's facial expression changed from confused to angry as she processed what Quinn had just told her.

"Wait, just let me explain." Quinn held up her hand as Santana opened her mouth, preparing to yell at Quinn for associating herself with such a pathetic excuse for a human being.

"She joined the God Squad a month or so ago, her name's Alice Kay. I kicked her out the minute I realised she held such bigoted, homophobic views. But, I had the chance to report her to Figgins and I didn't. Seeing what she did to you and Britt yesterday just made me feel so terrible, if I'd had said something earlier all of this might not have happened." Quinn finished her explanation and dared to glance at Santana's face. She was relieved to see that Santana did not appear to be angry.

"It's okay Quinn, none of this was your fault. In fact, you've probably just helped me out. Now that I have her name it's gonna be so much easier to nail the bitch." She replied, a genuine smile now gracing her features.

"I've gotta go Q, I'll speak to you later." She continued, realising she was now exceptionally late for History she turned away from Quinn and entered the classroom.

The lesson passed in a blur for Santana who had spent the majority of it planning her speech to Figgins and she was surprised when the bell rang, signalling the end of lesson. She exited the room and almost ran straight into Brittany who was waiting for her.

"Hey Britt…" Santana was rather taken aback by the resolve in Brittany's eyes. They walked in silence towards their lockers and Santana was beginning to find it unbearable.

"Santana look, I want to forget about what happened yesterday. I want us to carry on as normal and we can't do that when you're hell bent on getting revenge on this girl." Brittany told Santana, taking care to keep her voice even.

"Brittany! She threatened to do more than just throw a slushie at you, what if she acts on that threat? I'd never forgive myself if she hurt you and I had the chance to stop it. We're going to Figgins." Santana replied, desperately trying to make her girlfriend see sense.

"No! Santana you're not listening to me! I don't want to go! You're not even taking what I want into consideration." Brittany threw back at Santana, becoming increasingly angrier.

"That's unfair Britt, I always take what you want into consideration! I'm doing this for you. I'm just trying to protect you." Santana tried to reason with Brittany.

"I'm not a child San! I can make my own decisions and I don't need you to constantly look after me." Brittany yelled and Santana took a step back, shocked at Brittany's sudden outburst. She opened her mouth to speak but Brittany had already started walking away.

Santana remained rooted to the spot, staring after Brittany as she stormed down the hallway. She had only been trying to help and now she'd fucked everything up. She violently slammed her locker shut, scaring some poor freshman half to death. The tears she had been holding back for two days began to fall and Santana was powerless to stop them. Not wanting anyone to witness her in this state she sought refuge in the choir room. She slid down the wall and burying her head in her hands she completely shut out the outside world as she finally broke down.

**There ya go, hope it wasn't too terrible! Any feedback y'all have is greatly appreciated! :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thank you, thank you, thank you for the feedback! It's such an awesome feeling knowing that people are actually enjoying my writing :D**

Brittany slammed her food down on the table, making Rachel jump and spill soup down her jumper. She opened her mouth to complain but quickly shut it when she saw Brittany's face. She threw herself into the seat opposite Quinn and angrily started picking at her pizza.

_See Santana, _she thought bitterly. _I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself._

"What's up B? Where's Santana?" Quinn asked, looking around for Santana who was usually close behind the blonde. Brittany merely shrugged,

"Don't know, don't care." She muttered through a mouthful of pizza. The whole table turned to stare at Brittany, she never talked about Santana like that and it was a huge shock to them.

"What's happened Brittany?" Kurt asked as Brittany sighed and swallowed her pizza.

"Santana never listens! That's what's happened," she spat out. The table waited patiently for her to continue.

"She treats me like a child and doesn't trust me to make my own decisions; she just makes them all for me! I'm fed up of it." She scowled at the memory of the argument. Quinn, remembering her earlier conversation with Santana spoke up.

"Is that about going to see Figgins?" she asked, remembering how adamant Santana was.

"Yes. And she refused to listen to me when I told her I wasn't going to see him." Brittany replied.

"Britt… She's just worried about you, and who can blame her? That girl is a nutcase. She just wants the best for you…" Brittany leapt up from her seat, interrupting Quinn, a look of fury on her face.

"Yeah well what about what I want? Why don't any of you trust me to make my own decisions about MY life?" She yelled at the table before turning on her heels and walking out of the cafeteria.

"Brittany wait!" Quinn shouted standing up, but Brittany had already left. Wanting to be somewhere quiet to clear her head, Brittany decided to head to the choir room.

As Brittany was pushing the door open someone in the room pulled on the door handle at the same time, the combined efforts forcing the door to swing open. The momentum forced the person inside to stumble backwards and almost fall over.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry…" Brittany began apologising, before realising who the person was. Santana.

But this wasn't the strong, confidant Santana that Brittany usually saw. This Santana looked small and nervous and Brittany quickly realised that she had been crying. Her anger slowly melted away as their eyes met and Santana let out a small sniffle.

Brittany took a further step inside the room and gently closed the door behind her.

"Oh San…" she whispered and pulled the brunette into a hug.

"We need to talk…" She added, gently letting go of Santana and sitting down on the floor.

**Sorry this chapter's so short! I'm still not feeling well :( I quite enjoyed writing angry Brittany; it's a side we don't really get to see of her on the show and it proved interesting to write. Maybe we'll get to see more of this side to her in future chapters ;)**


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting down on the floor Brittany gestured for Santana to join her, who did so rather tentatively. Brittany began to feel the stirrings of guilt in her stomach as she saw the state Santana was in.

"I'm sorry!" They both blurted out at the same time. Brittany nodded at Santana, indicating that she should speak.

"I'm sorry Britt; I should have listened to you earlier. I just. I was so mad at what that Alice girl did to you that I couldn't think straight. I want to see her punished for what she did, but ultimately this is your call and I'm going to respect your decision Brittany, whatever it is." She told Brittany, wiping away the last few tears from her eyes. Brittany gave her a small smile and took Santana's hands in her own.

"I understand where you were coming from Santana but you've just got to trust me a bit more. I know I'm not the brightest person ever but I am capable of making my own decisions. I'm really sorry for yelling at you, I was still upset and angry about yesterday and I took it out on you, and that was wrong of me." Brittany replied, never breaking eye contact with the brunette, not even for a second.

"So B, what do you want to do about this Alice Kay?" Santana asked uncertainly.

"How did you find out her name?" Brittany asked her, a small frown gracing her features.

"Long story short, Quinn." Santana replied, studying her girlfriend's reaction carefully.

"Oh…" Her short conversation with Quinn at lunch made a lot more sense now.

"Yeah, she was part of the God Squad." Santana said, scowling darkly. "Anyway, what is it you want to do?" She repeated her question, not wanting to dwell on Alice Kay.

"We are going to carry on as normal. We're going to come into school with our heads held high and show this Alice and everyone else that we are not ashamed to be ourselves. Sometimes Santana, the best revenge is not letting people see that they've gotten to you." Brittany laid out her idea to Santana, who was beginning to smile and nod the more she thought about it.

"When did you get so smart Britt?" She asked, laughing along with Brittany.

"One condition." she added, becoming serious for a moment.

"The minute she even attempts to do something else to us, we go and get her ass kicked out of McKinley." She waited nervously for the blonde's response.

"Deal." She declared, making Santana laugh as she energetically shook her hand.

"I love you Santana Lopez" Brittany added, leaning in towards Santana.

"I love you too Brittany S Pierce" Santana replied, quickly closing the remaining distance between them.

There was nothing gentle or delicate about this kiss, it was full of passion and desire, all their feelings of guilt and anger and hurt being released. Santana moaned as Brittany's tongue collided with hers and her hands flew to Brittany's head, desperate to maintain the closeness between them. Brittany however wanted more; she forcefully pushed Santana down and moved so she was straddling her waist. She quickly brought her lips back to the brunette's and slipped her hands under Santana's cheerios uniform. When she felt Brittany's hands gently brush against her breasts Santana gasped and arched her back upwards, craving more contact. She could feel Brittany smirk against her lips and the small gesture brought Santana back to her senses.

"Britt…" She muttered, reluctantly pulling away from her girlfriend.

"Yes?" She asked innocently, before ducking her head to kiss Santana's neck, lightly sucking on her pulse point, knowing it drove her crazy.

"W-w-we can't do this here." She stuttered, imagining how mortifying it would be should any of the glee kids walk in on them. She let out a loud moan as Brittany bit down on her neck.

"I'm serious B…" she added, although her resolve was wavering with every passing second.

"Okay, okay!" Brittany mumbled, disentangling herself from Santana and standing up, pulling her girlfriend.

"Come on. Let's get out of here." She winked at Santana, before grabbing her hand and hastily pulling her out of the choir room, wanting to do nothing more than get Santana in her bed.

**Sorry for the slow update. I've been out trying to make the most of the good weather we're getting here in the UK for once! Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter :) **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so I owe you guys a huge huge hugeeeee apology! It's been so long since I last updated this but I had my A Level exams and then a lot of personal shit to deal with as well. Buuuut now that's all sorted and out of the way I have loads of free time on my hands which I can now dedicate to writing this :D Also, I was originally planning on this being a smut chapter… but I've never written one before and I don't feel confident enough to write one just yet. So yeah, sorry for copping out on that but I will get one in here soonish! Bear with me :) So again, I'm really really sorry and enjoy chapter 7 (finally :P) **

Taking up their usual seats at the back of the choir room, Brittany rested her head on Santana's shoulder, smiling slightly as she felt the brunette's lips brush her head. It was evident to the rest of the glee club, who were sneaking glances at them that the argument between the pair had been resolved. Brittany sighed and allowed her eyes to close, for the first time in days she felt truly happy. There had been no more appearances of Alice Kay, she and Santana were no longer arguing and the make up sex had been truly amazing. Brittany's smile intensified as she recalled last night, the feel of Santana's breasts against her own, their bodies moving together as one…

"Hey! You two!" Brittany's eyes snapped open as she saw Rachel marching towards them, annoyance written all over her face.

"Watch out, hobbits' on the rampage," Santana whispered in her ear, causing her to let out a small snort and momentarily relieving Brittany's frustration. Rachel stopped just short of the pair, hands firmly on her hips. Brittany would have laughed at the sight had she not been so annoyed with Rachel disturbing her daydream.

"What?" Brittany scowled looking up, unable to keep the annoyance out of her voice. The unexpected harshness startled Rachel and it took her a few seconds to regain her composure.

"W-What happened to you guys yesterday? If we want to win Nationals this year we can't have people skipping rehearsals, I don't think you can comprehend how much I need to win this!" She began, stumbling slightly over her words. Now it was Santana's turn to glare at Rachel…

_Damn that girl is so self-centred! Has she been completely oblivious to the shit that has gone on in the past few days?_

Seeing the looks on the couple's faces had Rachel quickly backtracking as she tried to compensate for her insensitiveness.

"I understand you guys have had it pretty rough these past few days and I'm really sorry for that. But this is our senior year and our last chance to win Nationals." She continued her glare softening slightly as she recalled the past couple of days.

Brittany and Santana glanced at each other, trying to decide how best to explain their absence without going into too much detail. Santana let out a small snort as she recalled a particular memory from last night and imagined herself filling Rachel in about it. Her shoulders shuck from laughter and this in turn set Brittany off laughing. Knowing smiles passed between all members of the glee club, apart from Rachel who was obviously still waiting for an answer. Mercedes rolled her eyes and leant towards Finn.

"Finn, go explain to your girlfriend that Britt and Santana were doing their own type of rehearsal last night. Or we'll be stuck here all day." She ordered him, laughing slightly at the terrified look that crossed his face. Reluctantly he moved from his seat and wrapped his arm around Rachel, gently pulling her towards her seat and hurriedly whispering in her ear. She blushed deeply as Finn explained the situation to her, causing the girls to laugh even harder.

"Brittany, Santana! Focus! We've got a busy week ahead of us." Mr Schue's voice carried across the room, the order in his voice was unmistakable. With much effort Santana managed to stop laughing although, looking over at Brittany who had her lips pressed firmly together and a look of intense concentration on her face was enough to almost tip her over the edge again. She lightly pecked the blonde's cheek and then turned to face Mr Schue as he ran through details of their latest assignment. As she sat she felt the tension leave her body and she realised just how exhausted she really was. Normally she'd try and sing at least one song to spare everyone from a Rachel dominated rehearsal but today she was happy to take a backseat and just enjoy the company of Brittany.

_After all, who knows what the future will bring. _The unwanted thought crossed her mind before she could stop it. She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. _The present. Here and now is what matters. Focus on that Santana. _She sternly told herself, turning to face Brittany as she felt her gently squeeze her hand.

"You okay?" Brittany mouthed, looking slightly concerned at her girlfriend.

"I'm great," Santana replied smiling as she saw Brittany's face transform back into the carefree girl she knew and had fallen in love with. As she tightened her grip on Brittany's hand she realised that she, Santana Lopez was scared. Scared of things changing, scared of the future, scared of losing Brittany. She couldn't imagine her life without Britt. She didn't want to.

She sighed and closed her eyes as she felt some of the tension work its way back into her body.


	8. Chapter 8

**I was planning on uploading this chapter last night but the bloody internet decided it didn't want to work, typical. Anyway, chapter nine is already in the works so that will be up later on today :) Enjoyyyy guys :D**

As the weeks passed, the slushie incident along with Alice Kay's threats became a distant memory in the minds of everyone and even Santana allowed herself to fully relax and just enjoy being with Britt. Senior year was becoming increasingly more intense and soon enough studying, glee practice and cheerio practice took over Santana and Brittany's lives.

Brittany sighed heavily as she threw herself into her chair, barely attempting to pay attention to what her teacher was saying. Her mind was focused on something much more important, she couldn't remember the last time she and Santana had actually done something that didn't involve school and she was determined to change this. Although she was good at hiding her feelings from others Brittany knew how much Santana had gone through in the past few weeks and she wanted nothing more than to make Santana happy. Glee had been cancelled as Mr Schue was sick or something, Brittany hadn't paid attention to the specific details as she was already trying to think of something to do with Santana in place of practice. Now, in her last lesson of the day Brittany was desperate for a flash of inspiration. Letting her eyes roam around the classroom they soon focused on the fields that surrounded McKinley and Brittany found herself lost in a memory…

_Brittany had been in a foul mood until Santana had shown up on her doorstep, car keys in hand and a huge smile on her face. It was like she'd known Brittany had needed cheering up. _

"_C'mon Britt, we're going out," She had declared, grabbing Brittany's hand and pulling her out of the house. They had driven for about half an hour, idly gossiping and occasionally singing along to the songs on the radio. Brittany had kept sneaking looks at the brunette; she was the only one who ever saw this carefree side to Santana. She felt privileged and also a little sad, she thought Santana should let others see the real her more often. _

"_We're here Britt," Santana beamed at her, pulling her back to reality. Brittany looked around and saw they were at a park. _

"_San, it's lovely! How did you find this place?" Brittany exclaimed, taking in the picturesque surroundings._

"_When I was pissed off at my parents, I needed somewhere to go and I ended up finding this place." She replied, smiling slightly._

"_Come on, I'll show you my spot, it's more private." She added, looking pointedly in the direction of the small playground next to them. _

_A short walk later and they arrived at a small secluded spot; at that moment in time there was no one in the world but Brittany and Santana. It was so easy for Brittany just to forget the rest of the world as she lay there with Santana, closing her eyes she let out a contented sigh. _

"_Hey! Don't go falling asleep on me!" Santana laughed, lightly poking Brittany in the side. Brittany instinctively grabbed Santana's hand in hers to prevent her poking her again. She felt herself smile as she marvelled at how perfectly Santana's hand fit in her own, and how much she was enjoying holding her hand… Her eyes snapped open as she realised what she was doing, she prayed that Santana wouldn't freak out. To her surprise she saw that Santana was gazing intently into her eyes. As Santana slowly moved closer to her, the only thing going through Brittany's mind was how much she wanted to kiss her. Just as their lips were about to touch, Santana quickly pulled away, running her free hand through her hair and coughing slightly. _

"_Look Britt, that cloud looks like Lord Tubbington," she pointed to the sky. Brittany swallowed her hurt and disappointment and turned her gaze up to the clouds. She felt Santana squeeze her hand, almost apologetically and Brittany knew in that moment no matter what, she was completely in love with Santana Lopez._

The sound of chairs scraping against the floor and the rush of footsteps brought Brittany out of her daydream. As she slowly gathered her things together and stood up to leave the classroom she felt a smile creep onto her face. She knew exactly where she was taking Santana tonight.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9, enjoyyy :D **

"What's the rush Britt?" Santana asked laughing as she felt Brittany impatiently tug her through the crowds of people and away from McKinley.

"I'm taking you out tonight; we've hardly had any time together lately." Brittany replied, pouting as she finished her sentence. Santana felt her heart swell with love for her girlfriend and when they came to a stop in front of Brittany's car she pulled her girlfriend in for a kiss.

"Thank you." She whispered after they broke apart, smiling at the blonde, who then proceeded to hold the passenger door open for her. Santana climbed in, laughing as she remembered when Brittany had first announced she was going to start driving. Her determination to succeed after people had mocked her only made Santana love her more and as it turned out, Brittany was a brilliant driver.

"So, where are we going B?" Santana asked curiously as they pulled away from McKinley and onto the freeway.

"It's a surprise," Brittany grinned mischievously at the confused expression on her girlfriend's face and turned the radio on.

"You know I hate surprises Britt." Santana grumbled, folding her arms across her chest and sliding down in her seat. Brittany laughed at the sight and then focused her attention back on the road, praying that she had remembered the way.

As they came ever closer to their destination Santana slowly began to realise where they were heading. She was amazed that Brittany had remembered where the park was, they hadn't been there for over two years, the day they almost kissed…

_Laying there with Brittany, Santana couldn't help but notice how beautiful she was. Realising she was staring at the blonde; Santana quickly averted her gaze and stared instead at the sky. She heard Brittany sigh and once again turned her head to look at her. Her eyes were closed and a small smile was playing on her lips, the sight left Santana breathless and before she could stop herself she reached out and gently poked Brittany' side. _

"_Hey! Don't go falling asleep on me!" She chuckled as she saw Brittany jump slightly at the contact. She felt Brittany's hand go to move her own and it took her a moment to realise that Brittany had in fact held onto her hand. All other thoughts flew from Santana's mind, all she could concentrate on was the fact that Brittany was holding her hand and she liked it, a lot. _

_Brittany's eyes flew open and blue eyes met brown as they stared at each other. _

_In that moment nothing else in the world existed. It was just her and Brittany. Santana slowly moved her head closer to Brittany's, for the first time in her life she felt uncertain about what to do. _

_I want to kiss her…. the thought entered her head and snapped her back to reality. What the hell? Brittany was her best friend and besides she was straight… wasn't she? Beginning to panic, Santana quickly pulled away from Brittany and returned her gaze to the sky, desperately trying to think of something to say to break the silence. _

"_Look Britt, that cloud looks like Lord Tubbington," she pointed at a cloud in the sky, internally cringing at what had just come out of her mouth._

_Really Lopez? That's the best you can do? Her brain chastised her. The flash of hurt on Brittany's face made her heart drop and she felt like the worst person in the world. Unable to vocalise her thoughts she squeezed Brittany's hand, hoping she'd understand. _

_After almost kissing Brittany that afternoon Santana became aware of two things that she would never admit. One, she had fallen in love with her best friend and two, this terrified her._

The car jolted to a standstill, bringing Santana out of her memories and confirming what she had suspected, Brittany had brought them back to the park. Jumping out of the car she saw that it hadn't changed at all in the past two years. She felt Brittany's hand slip in her own and turned to see her girlfriend beaming at her.

"How did you remember where this place was Britt?" She asked confused.

"I remember everything important to me." Brittany replied simply, causing Santana's look of confusion to change to one of happiness.

They walked hand in hand through the park until they reached their spot; it had remained exactly the same as when they were last there. Choosing a spot in the sun the girls sat down and Santana opened her mouth to ask Brittany a question that had been bugging her while they were walking.

"Brittany, why did you choose here? Don't get me wrong I love it but I wouldn't have thought it held the best of memories for you…" her voice trailed off and she glanced down at the grass as she again recalled her cowardice and the hurt on Brittany's face that day. Brittany gently tipped her girlfriend's chin upwards and stared deeply into her eyes.

"I picked here to show you how far we've come in two years. How far you've come. You've gone from being in denial about your feelings to not giving a damn what people think and I am so proud of you for that, and I'm so happy to be your girlfriend." The sincerity was evident in Brittany's voice and her statement brought tears to Santana's eyes.

"Plus, this is kinda when I realised for the first time that I was in love with you." Brittany added, blushing slightly.

Unable to speak Santana placed her hand's around the blonde's waist and firmly pulled her closer.

"What are you doing?" Brittany mumbled as she felt herself being pulled ever closer to the brunette.

"Something I should have done two years ago," Santana replied, pressing her lips to Brittany's.

**Next chapter is gonna be smut, just warning you now I've never written smut before so this will be interesting!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hey! Didn't think it was gonna take me this long to write this chapter and I'm still not 100% sure I like it… I'll let you guys decide I suppose! xD Next update may take a while, I'm away for the weekend tomorrow (yay!). I'll update asap!**

All rational thoughts flew from Brittany's mind as Santana's tongue collided with her own. She tightened her grip around Santana's neck, craving more contact. She wanted the brunette, now. Sensing her desire Santana gently pushed Brittany back down onto the grass and moved so she was straddling her. Breaking the kiss, Santana locked eyes with Brittany.

"Britt, should we be doing this here?" Her voice was husky and filled with desire; soon she wouldn't care where the hell they were. Brittany slowly bit down on her bottom lip, and Santana's desire somehow managed to increase. She let out a low moan and the noise drove Brittany over the edge and what was left of her resolve crumbled. She locked her arms around her girlfriend's neck and quickly rolled them over so that she was now straddling Santana.

Santana had no time to speak as Brittany quickly reattached their lips, the kiss growing more intense as both girls craved more. Pulling away from her girlfriend Brittany's hands flew to Santana's shirt, clumsily undoing the buttons and throwing the garment behind her. The sight of a half naked Santana beneath her left Brittany breathless and it was only through Santana pulling her jumper over her head that Brittany was able to snap out of her daydream. She felt Santana tug at her bra strap and a second later it was joining Santana's shirt. Brittany saw her girlfriend's eyes darken with desire as her eyes roamed Brittany's breasts. Leaning forward Brittany expertly removed Santana's bra and after a moment's hesitation ran her tongue over one of Santana's nipples, feeling it instantly harden under her touch. Santana gasped and arched her back as waves of pleasure rolled through her body.

"Britt. Jeans. Now!" She panted furiously, she needed more. She needed to be inside the blonde. Reluctantly Brittany detached herself from Santana as she wriggled out of her jeans, watching as Santana did the same. When Brittany was free of her jeans Santana wasted no time in moving back on top of her, moaning as her breasts collided with Brittany's, sending another jolt of pleasure through her. Never taking her eyes off Brittany's, Santana slowly let her hand travel down her girlfriend's body, marvelling at her perfection. She slipped her hand into Brittany's underwear and then stopped; savouring the effect she was having on the blonde.

"Santana, please." Brittany moaned though gritted teeth, she was a quivering mess and she was desperate for Santana to provide her with some sort of release. Santana needed no more encouragement and plunged two fingers inside Brittany, a loud groan followed by a string of obscenities escaped Brittany's lips. She wrapped her arms around Santana's back, digging her fingernails into the exposed flesh as Santana began to move quicker. She pushed her head further back into the ground as the pleasure became more intense, she was so close. Santana curled her fingers and hit a particularly sensitive spot as Brittany let out a long moan.

"San.. I-I-I'm gonna…." She began to say but her words were quickly replaced with groans as she reached her climax. Santana let her ride out her orgasm and then gently pulled her fingers out of her girlfriend. Collapsing on top of Brittany, she pressed their lips together. Unlike their earlier kiss this one was slower and filled with tenderness.

"Love you." Santana mumbled against the blonde's lips.

"Love you too." Brittany replied as she rolled Santana over.

"Britt!" The brunette squealed as she found herself pinned beneath Brittany.

"What are you doing?" She asked breathlessly.

Lowering her head to Santana's ear, Brittany whispered,

"Repaying the favour."

**Hopefully I'll get better at these types of scenes the more I write them. Hope you enjoyed it…**


	11. Chapter 11

**Guys! Thank you so so so much for all the positive feedback you've given me, I was so nervous about that chapter so knowing you enjoyed it makes me very happy! Hope you enjoy chapter 11 :D**

Santana had had an incredibly long day and the only thing that was making the extended cheerios practice bearable was the fact she got to see Brittany dance. Brittany had the power to completely captivate her audience whenever she danced and glancing around the gym Santana saw that their team mates were no exception. Although, she doubted that any of them were staring at Brittany's body as intensely as she was.

"Lopez! Get your head of cloud nine and into this practice! Don't make me demote you to the bottom of the pyramid again!" Coach Sylvester's order interrupted Santana's thoughts and caused her to blush as she realized that while she had been staring at Brittany, the rest of the squad were waiting for her to practice a new move. She quickly hurried towards the group, trying and failing to maintain her composure after Brittany winked at her as she passed by.

_God damn it B! How am I supposed to concentrate now? _She thought to herself as Sue was running through exactly how she wanted this ridiculously elaborate move to be performed.

_Oh god… Hopefully I won't injure anyone… _The uncertainty was evident even inside her own head.

By some sort of miracle Santana managed to make it through practice without falling asleep, causing an accident or getting demoted to the bottom of pyramid. She was completely drained and although it was only 6pm she was just about ready to call it a night. However, she had promised Brittany that they would have a film night and she couldn't bear to let her down.

"Do you mind if we stop for coffee B?" She was craving caffeine and she was going to need it if she wanted to stay awake through their film night.

"Not at all San. Ooh can I get hot chocolate? Please? Please, please, pleaseeeee?" She begged, causing Santana to burst out laughing.

"Sure thing Britt!" When could she ever say no to Brittany? She parked up in front of The Lima Bean and jumped out of the car.

"Be right back!" She told Brittany and ran into the coffee shop.

15 minutes later they pulled up at Santana's house and before she could even take her seatbelt off Brittany was running around the car and holding her door open for her. This small gesture made Santana ridiculously happy and she smiled brightly at her girlfriend.

"Why thank you Britt." She took her girlfriend's hand as they entered the Lopez house.

"Hey Mama!" Santana shouted to her mother as she closed the front door and tried to get them upstairs before her mother could strike up a conversation with them. She had her foot on the bottom step when her mother appeared behind the couple.

"Why the big rush Santana?" She asked sounding amused.

"We just have a lot of films to get through…" She replied, looking longingly at her bedroom, she was too tired to fill her mother in on every tiny detail about her day. Brittany on the other hand clearly felt differently.

"Hey Mrs Lopez! How was your day? Ours was awesome! Wasn't it San? I've finally learnt that super hard dance routine and it's gonna look so good at Nationals! The cheerios are definitely winning this year! And Santana bought me hot chocolate on the way home and we get to watch The Little Mermaid now, it's like my all time favourite film…" She told her hurriedly, barely pausing for breath.

"Okay, come on let's go." Santana insisted, pulling her girlfriend up the stairs. Her mother remained at the bottom of the stairs laughing.

"Enjoy your night girls!" She shouted and heard Brittany's muffled "thank you, you too Mrs Lopez!" before her daughter's door slammed shut.

Santana spent most of her time watching her girlfriend instead of the film. She loved the fact Brittany knew all the words to the songs. She loved that she would always sing along and she loved seeing Brittany's face light up when Eric finally realised it was Ariel he loved. Santana couldn't help but think how lucky she was that she could call this perfect, flawless, amazing girl hers. She snuggled closer to Brittany and let her eyes slowly close…

"Girls!" Her mother yelling up the stairs startled Santana and she snapped her eyes open.

"What Mama?" The annoyance in her voice was evident.

"Are you hungry?" Santana rolled her eyes and opened her mouth to answer, not seeing the devilish glint in Brittany's eyes. The blonde threw one of her legs over Santana's waist and whispered in her ear;

"Only for you babe..." All coherent thoughts flew from Santana's mind and she spluttered as she attempted to form a sentence.

"N-no thanks Mama, we're fine!" Her reply came out as more of a strangled cry and after a brief pause her mother's voice again drifted up the stairs.

"Are you alright?" Brittany was now gently nibbling Santana's earlobe, making it exceptionally difficult for the brunette to concentrate. Gritting her teeth she managed to bark out,

"Yes I'm fine thanks!" She let out a sigh of relief as she heard her mother's footsteps fade away. Brittany let out a small snort that then turned into laughter, the force of which shook the entire bed. When she finally managed to compose herself she looked up to see her girlfriend attempting to glare at her, but Brittany could see the smile slowly creeping up on Santana's face.

"I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist" Brittany apologised, smirking slightly.

"I am so getting you back for that Pierce! You just wait…" Santana threatened, grinning at her.

"Well, while you plot your revenge I'm going to the toilet." Brittany laughed, placing a gentle kiss on Santana's lips and skipping out of the room.

Santana smiled and flopped back down on the bed. The exhaustion hit her like a ton of bricks, her eyes suddenly felt impossibly heavy and she struggled to keep them open.

_Just five minutes…_ She thought as she let her eyes close and succumbed to the exhaustion.

Brittany gently shut the door and turned around, her mouth opening to say something to Santana. She stopped when she caught sight of her girlfriend curled up fast asleep. She looked so peaceful that Brittany didn't have the heart to wake her up; instead she gently manoeuvred her so she was under the quilt. She switched the lamp off and slid into bed next to Santana, pressing her lips to her girlfriend's forehead.

"Love you San." She whispered as she closed her eyes.


	12. Chapter 12

**Sorry it took so long for me to get this chapter up! I've been surprisingly busy this week. Anyway, here you go guys, chapter 12 :) **

"What in God's name is this?" Santana couldn't disguise the look of disgust on her face as she stared at the gold envelope emblazoned with stars that Rachel had just thrust into her hand. Turning she saw that Brittany had also been handed one and was staring at it somewhat entranced by the masses of stars and glitter covering it.

"This…" Rachel began, moving so she was stood in front of the entire glee club and ensuring she had their attention.

"Is an invitation to a gathering that I am hosting at my house tonight. My dads are out of town watching some show and I thought it would be good for the group's morale levels if we spent an evening bonding." She continued, beaming at the group. Santana's groan echoed around the room, causing many of them to laugh at her blatant lack of enthusiasm.

"Attendance is mandatory!" Rachel added, glaring pointedly at Santana who scowled back at her.

_Alcohol is the only thing that will make a Berry party bearable…_ She thought to herself, remembering the last party that Rachel had hosted. She had to quickly pull herself together before she completely lost herself in the memory of her and Britt's body shot…

Seemingly reading Santana's mind Rachel hurriedly continued speaking;

"No alcohol! I mean it! Not after last time… I'm still traumatised from Brittany throwing up on me during our Ke$ha number…" Her face screwing up in disgust. Santana scowled and sunk further down in her seat, she didn't know how she was going to make it through tonight without murdering somebody, most probably Rachel.

_Surely there's a way I can get out of this…_ Brittany gently rubbed her hand across Santana's knee, bringing her out of her thoughts and back to reality. Brittany's eyes were sparkling with excitement and she was bouncing in her seat.

"I'm so excited, tonight is gonna be so much fun San! Oooh I can wear my duck jumper!" She leant across and whispered in Santana's ear. Looking at her girlfriend Santana knew without a shadow of a doubt that she was going to Rachel's party tonight.

Brittany's enthusiasm was contagious and during the ride to Rachel's house Santana found herself actually starting to look forward to the party. She chuckled to herself, only Brittany had the ability to make her excited for a Rachel Berry party.

"What are you laughing then?" Brittany asked her curiously.

"Nothing B, I'm just happy." Santana replied, quickly turning her head to smile at her girlfriend before refocusing her attention on the road.

"Me too San." Brittany smiled widely.

"I just hope Berry's party doesn't suck…" Santana added as they began to approach Rachel's house.

"Santana Lopez!" Brittany's use of her full name made the hairs on the back of her neck stand on end. "When I go to a party, even one thrown by Rachel Berry, it never sucks." She told her girlfriend confidently. Santana laughed a sound that Brittany was sure she would never tire of hearing.

"Mmmm that is very true…" She replied, again finding it hard to not lose herself in her memories…

"Santana…" Brittany stopped just short of Rachel's front door and Santana turned to face her.

"What is it Britt?" She asked, concern gracing her features.

"Do I look alright?" Brittany replied, nervously biting her lip. She had opted to wear her new duck sweater and was beginning to have second thoughts about it. Santana let out a small laugh, she was astounded that Brittany even felt the need to ask that question. She always looked perfect. Always.

"You…" she took hold of Brittany's sweater and gently pulled her closer. Brittany's hands automatically moved to cup her girlfriend's face as Santana pressed her lips to the blonde's.

"Look beautiful." She finished as she somewhat reluctantly broke the kiss. Brittany blushed and Santana swore that there wasn't a more adorable sight on earth.

"Thank you," she whispered, leaning in and quickly reattaching her lips to the brunette's. Santana moaned as she felt Brittany's tongue collide with her own and she instinctively pushed her body into Brittany's.

_Maybe we could ditch this party after all…_ Her hopes however were dashed a few seconds later by a voice that Santana had come to hate.

"Brittany! Santana! Can you stop making out long enough to please get in the house! You're already three minutes late!" Rachel yelled at the couple causing the couple to jump apart.

"I hate you sometimes, you know that Berry?" Santana grumbled as she marched past Rachel and into the house, Brittany following close behind her.

"We're in the living room." Rachel told the pair, ushering them into the room and then darting off into the kitchen. Santana was surprised to see that Quinn was the only other person that had arrived so far.

"Hey Q!" Brittany charged over to Quinn and wrapped her in a hug that almost forced her off her feet.

"Hey Britt," Quinn replied, laughing as she returned the hug

"You're a bit eager aren't you?" Santana teased, smirking at her friend.

"Oh, yeah Rachel roped me into helping her set up and stuff." She replied smiling back at the brunette. Rachel suddenly burst into the room attempting to carry two trays of drinks and snacks and looked to be on the verge of dropping them.

"Here, let me help before you drop everything," Quinn rolled her eyes as she took one of the trays from Rachel and set it down on the table.

"Thank you Quinn!" Rachel smiled and handed the three of them a drink.

"Ermm, what is this?" Santana eyed the concoction warily.

"It looks so pretty…" Brittany added, staring intently at her cup.

"This is my homemade non alcoholic punch! Drink up, I made plenty!" Rachel replied, her smile soon turning into a scowl as she glanced at her watch.

"Why are none of you ever punctual?" She muttered darkly and moved to the window to look out for their other friends. Santana took a small sip of her punch and gagged, there was no way she could drink this! Looking around she saw a pot plant and making sure Rachel still had her back to them, she quickly emptied the contents of her glass into it.

"Finally!" Rachel shouted as a few cars began to pull up in front of her house. She clapped her hands excitedly and moved to answer the door.

"Oh, Santana you're welcome to more punch, just help yourself!" she told Santana on her way out of the living room. Santana groaned and rolled her eyes, _it's gonna be a long night…_ she thought wearily. Brittany's arm snaked around Santana's waist and Santana leant into her girlfriend.

"Smile, you may enjoy it." Brittany whispered in her ear, placing a quick kiss on her temple as their friends began to enter the room.

As the night wore on Santana found that she was slowly beginning to enjoy herself, although this was all due to Brittany. She could liven up any occasion, Rachel's party being no exception. Despite having heard them numerous times, Santana found herself laughing along with everyone as Brittany filled them in on Lord Tubbington's escapades.

"See, I told you you'd enjoy yourself!" Brittany danced over to where Santana was sat and playfully stuck her tongue out at her. Santana reached out and pulled Brittany onto her lap, laughing as the blonde squealed.

"Yes, you did…" She conceded, gently kissing Brittany's neck. Brittany's low moan made it increasingly difficult for her to remember that they were in the company of their friends.

"Hey Brittany! I love your sweater!" Blaine called over interrupting the pair and Santana would have been annoyed, had Brittany's face not lit up at the compliment.

"Thanks Blaine, I think your bow tie is pretty awesome!" Brittany replied.

"Why thank you Brittany! See Kurt, bow ties are awesome." He teased his boyfriend, who pretended to look shocked.

"I never said they weren't!" He began saying as Brittany laughed and turned her attention back to Santana.

"Come on, let's go somewhere quieter." She jumped to her feet and pulled Santana up with her.

"Okay, okay Britt, slow down!" Santana replied as Brittany began tugging her out of the room and headed towards the back yard.

"You know what? I don't think I've ever seen Santana so happy." Mercedes remarked after the pair had left the room. She turned and saw the rest of the girls nodding in agreement.

"She hasn't insulted me once tonight!" Rachel added incredulously.

"They were made for each other, it just took them a while to realise it." Quinn said softly, feeling a rush of affection for her two best friends.

Brittany and Santana stood at the bottom of Rachel's yard, arms wrapped around each other, looking up at the night sky.

"I love star gazing, I find it so relaxing and the stars are always so pretty." Brittany told Santana, smiling up at the sky. Santana knew what she meant; she could quite easily spend all night out here with Brittany.

"I wish we could just stay like this forever." She sighed and rested her head on Brittany's shoulder. Brittany gently brought her head to rest on Santana's and opened her mouth to speak.

"I wish we could too San. " Brittany tightened her grip on Santana, not wanting to let her or this moment go. They were so happy and Brittany didn't want that to ever change.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter! :D Things aren't going to be quite as happy in the next chapter, just warning you now ;) **


	13. Chapter 13

**So here's chapter 13, where shit gets intense.**

_Meet me by the dumpsters, got something to show you! :D xxx _ Santana read the text Brittany had just sent her, shaking her head slightly. She was supposed to be meeting Brittany at glee practice, trust her to get distracted. Santana smiled and started heading towards the nearest exit, wondering what it was Brittany had found this time. She hoped to god that it wasn't another stray animal…

Santana arrived at the dumpsters fully expecting to find her girlfriend clutching a disease ridden animal, but instead Brittany was nowhere to be seen. Santana sighed and glanced at her watch, they were going to be late to glee.

"Brittany? What did you want to show me? We're going to be late, again. I cannot cope with another Berry lecture…" Her sentence was cut abruptly short as she was roughly pushed to the ground. The unexpected blow knocked the air out of her and she lay stunned on the rough tarmac, trying to process what had just happened. She gingerly pulled herself to her hands and knees, spitting bits of gravel out of her mouth. Slowly standing up she looked around and found herself staring into the cold grey eyes of Alice Kay. She saw the girl's clenched fists and instantly knew what was coming. She instinctively lifted her hands to her face to attempt to protect herself but the fall had disorientated her and she was too slow. Alice's fist collided with Santana's cheekbone with such a force that her head snapped backwards and she almost fell over again. Tears flowed freely down Santana's cheeks, the pain was blinding. In a desperate bid to defend herself she wildly lashed out, but Alice was easily able to deflect the blow, laughing as she did so. As Santana blinked away the remaining white spots from her vision she saw that Alice was not alone.

It dawned on her then that she'd walked right into a trap.

"I see you bought your entourage with you, well aren't you brave?" Santana tried to put on a brave face, not wanting them to see just how terrified she truly was. She soon realised however, that her trademark sarcasm was not the best way to deal with this situation. She barely had time to register what was happening before Alice's fist once again smashed into her face. Santana screamed in agony as she felt her nose break and her hands flew up to try and stop the blood pouring down her face. She stumbled backwards and slid down the wall, her legs giving out on her.

_You need to get up Lopez. You need to get up and get the hell out of here! _Her mind yelled at her as she lurched forward onto her hands and knees. _Come on! Get up! _ Gritting her teeth against the pain she willed her body to obey her.

"No. Please no…" She whimpered as she saw the shadow of her attacker moving ever closer, she didn't know how much more she could take.

Excruciating pain ripped through every part of Santana as she felt Alice drive her foot into her ribs. She fell back to floor, howling as fresh waves of pain surged through her. She automatically rolled on to her back to try and relieve some of the pressure on her ribs, which she was sure were now broken.

_Please just let it be over soon _she silently begged as the blows continued to rain down on upon her.

With each hit Santana could feel herself slowly losing her grip on reality, she was almost grateful.

_I can't fight it anymore. I'm so sorry Brittany. _It was the last thought to cross her mind before she slipped into the darkness.

**There ya go. I found this quite difficult to write, not gonna lie, hence the rather slow update. **


	14. Chapter 14

**Stayed up till half three in the morning to finish this chapter, I just couldn't stop until it was finished! Anyway, here you go. Chapter 14!**

In the space of two hours Brittany's life had been turned upside down. Instead of being at the movies with Santana she now found herself sat in the hospital, fearing for her girlfriend's life. She buried her head in her hands. _Stay positive Brittany. Stay positive. _She kept repeating to herself, although this was becoming harder with every passing second.

"Brittany?" Brittany jumped up at the familiar sound of Mrs Lopez's voice and saw that she was heading towards her, Santana's father close behind. Santana's mother pulled her into a hug and Brittany clung tightly to her. She smelt like Santana. Brittany choked back a sob as Mrs Lopez pulled away and stared into her eyes.

"Brittany what happened?" Her voice was strained with worry and there was an undercurrent of anger.

"Someone attacked San and I don't know how she is because they won't let me see her, or tell me anything!" The frustration and anger she had kept at bay threatened to spill over as she spoke. Santana's mother opened her mouth to say something but a doctor approached them, interrupting her.

"Mr and Mrs Lopez?" He asked and Mrs Lopez whirled around to face him, desperate to know how her daughter was.

"Yes?" Mr Lopez replied, wrapping a protective arm around his wife.

"If you'd like to follow me, I'll take you to your daughter." He told them and turned to walk down the corridor. Mrs Lopez moved away from her husband and towards Brittany, squeezing her arm reassuringly.

"When I find out how she is I'll come and tell you. I promise." She told Brittany, who managed to smile gratefully at her.

"Thank you." She whispered as Mrs Lopez hurried after the doctor. Brittany ran her hand through her hair and collapsed back into her chair. The more time that passed the more stressed she became, her mind was in overdrive, running through every possible scenario.

_What if she doesn't wake up?_ The thought crossed her mind before she could stop it and it made her blood run cold. _NO. NO! _She shook her head, trying to rid herself of the thought. Santana would wake up. She had to, Brittany needed her. Half an hour passed and Brittany, unable to sit any longer found herself pacing up and down the corridor staring at the double doors every few seconds. Just when she thought she couldn't take it any longer Santana's mother appeared through the door. Brittany's heart dropped as she saw the tears flowing down Mrs Lopez's face.

_Oh god, please no!_ She felt her chest tighten and she struggled to breathe. The panic must have been evident on her face as Mrs Lopez quickly started talking.

"Brittany calm down, it's fine! Santana's going to be alright. It's just; whoever did this did some serious damage to her…" She had to stop for a moment to compose herself.

"They've broken three of her ribs and she has some severe head injuries." Brittany felt like screaming as she imagined someone doing this to her Santana.

"Because of her head injuries the doctors have had to induce a coma to allow her body to heal. We just don't know how long she'll be in it. It could be weeks or it could be months…" Santana's mother finished speaking and wiped away her tears.

_Months?!_Brittany sank to the floor as she attempted to process this information. She didn't know how she was going to cope without Santana for months.

"Oh Brittany…" Mrs Lopez sat next to the blonde and put an arm around her, trying desperately to comfort her.

"Can I see her please?" Brittany begged.

"I don't know if you want to see her like this…" Mrs Lopez began but Brittany interrupted her.

"I need to, please?" Brittany's voice was more insistent this time and Santana's mother sighed.

"I understand Brittany." She stood and pulled Brittany up with her. Brittany tried to prepare herself for the worst as she approached Santana's room, she was not going breakdown in front of Santana's parents.

"We're just going to ask the doctor a few questions." She told Brittany as she opened the door, gesturing for her husband to follow her as she left Brittany alone with Santana.

Brittany gasped in shock as she laid eyes on her girlfriend, nothing could have prepared her for this. Santana's face was so swollen it was almost unrecognisable and covered in stitches. Numerous tubes were flowing in and out of her body and she looked so… fragile. Brittany was glad Mr and Mrs Lopez had left because she couldn't control the sobs that escaped her mouth or the tears that fell freely down her face.

"Oh San…" She whispered as she sat down and gently took hold of her girlfriend's limp hand.

"I'm going to find out who did this San." She promised her girlfriend, squeezing her hand as hard as she dared.

Brittany wasn't sure how long she had been sat there holding Santana's hand nor did she care, she didn't want to leave her girlfriend's side. Fatigue soon began to set in though and she was powerless to stop her eyes from closing…

She jumped as she felt a hand gently shake her shoulder, awakening her from her sleep. She looked up through bleary eyes and saw that it was her mother that had woken her.

"I came as soon as I heard, I'm so sorry Britt." Her mother told her, gazing sadly at Santana.

"Mom…" Brittany choked out, wrapping her arms around her mother as she broke down.

"I know Britt, I know. It's going to be alright. We'll get through this." Her mother murmured in her ear as she comforted her daughter.

"Come on, let's get you home." She said softly when Brittany stopped crying. Brittany nodded;

"Just let me say goodbye to San."

"Okay Britt, I'll be right outside." Her mother replied, once again leaving Brittany alone with Santana.

"I'm going to come and visit you every day until you wake up okay? And I know you're going to be worrying about me but please don't. I'll be fine; you need to focus on getting better yeah? I love you Santana, so much…" Her voice began to break as she finished speaking and she quickly pressed her lips to Santana's forehead, before turning and leaving the room.

Her bed felt cold and empty without Santana in it and Brittany hated it. She found herself wishing she could just shut out reality as she had done when her parent's divorced. She had spent days just curled up in her bed, not moving or speaking to anyone. Through it all Santana had been there for her. She had held Brittany as she cried. She had reassured her that everything was going to be alright. She had been the one to bring her back to the real world.

Santana wasn't here now though. This time, it was Santana that needed Brittany. Brittany knew she had to be strong. She had to be Santana.

**Really hope you guys enjoyed the chapter! I enjoyed writing it from Brittany's perspective, I feel like we don't see enough of her character in the show so this was really interesting.**


	15. Chapter 15

**This chapter was really hard to write, my mind just went blank for a couple of days. Apologies if it's kinda crappy! **

Brittany opened her eyes and immediately wished she hadn't as the memories of yesterday came flooding back to her. She groaned, wishing she could just go back to sleep. When she was asleep she could kid herself into believing that none of this was happening, that Santana was sleeping right next to her and not lying comatose in the hospital. She shook her head, unsuccessfully trying to rid herself of the image of Santana lying there, beaten and bruised. It would haunt her for the rest of her life.

She fought the urge to crawl back under the covers and shut out the rest of the world and pulled herself out of bed. She would be strong, she had promised Santana and Brittany was not going to let her down. After she had dressed she wandered downstairs and found her mother sitting at the kitchen table.

"I made you some breakfast." She told her, gesturing to the bowl of lucky charms and mug of hot chocolate that sat on the table.

"Thanks Mom." Brittany replied, managing a small smile as she sat down and began eating. The silence that fell over the room was driving Brittany insane. She was used to Santana just being there, holding her hand, laughing at her lame jokes…

She racked her brains, trying desperately to think of something to say to fill the silence. Her mother beat her to it.

"Britt, you know you don't have to go to school today? You can stay here and just…"

"Just what Mom?!" Brittany angrily interrupted her.

"Just stay here and constantly dwell on the fact that the girl I love is in a coma and there's nothing I can do about it?!" She immediately regretted her outburst as she saw the hurt cross her mother's face.

"I'm sorry Mom." She sighed, running a hand through her hair. "I just think it'll be better if I go to school, it might help take my mind off things…" Her voice trailed off as she thought about the long day she had ahead of her.

"It's okay Brittany, I completely understand where you're coming from. I'm always here if you need me." Her mother reached across the table and gently squeezed Brittany's hand.

"Thanks Mom, I know. I'll see you later. " Brittany smiled and quickly exited the room before her mother could see the tears that were threatening to spill down her cheeks.

Brittany stared ahead of her at the entrance to McKinley; it had never seemed so daunting. Taking a deep breath, she climbed out of her car and slowly began walking towards it. She kept her head held high as she walked down the hallway, she would not show any signs of weakness. She would not let these people see how much she was hurting and how desperately she wished Santana was here, holding her hand.

She rested her head against her locker, closing her eyes. Just yesterday she had been stood here with Santana, excitedly talking about the movie they were going to watch. It terrified Brittany how quickly things had changed. The bell rang loudly, snapping Brittany out of her daydream.

_Only another 7 hours to go…_ She thought as she slowly walked to her first lesson.

She threw herself into her usual chair at the back of the choir room, trying not to dwell on the empty seat next to her. Her day had mainly consisted of people warily glancing at her as if she was going to break down or asking her if she was alright. She was just about ready to throw a chair at the next person who asked her that question. As the remaining glee members filed into the room Brittany sighed as she realised from the looks on their faces that they were going to be no exception. Rachel quickly ran up to her, closely followed by Quinn.

"Oh Brittany, I'm so sorry! This is so terrible; I can't imagine what you're going through right now… Are you…" Brittany held up her hand, cutting Rachel off before she could finish her sentence.

"Rachel, for the sake of my sanity and your face, please do not ask me if I'm alright. My girlfriend is in a coma. That should give you some indication as to how I am." She replied, fighting to keep her voice steady. A small part of her knew that she shouldn't be lashing out at her friends; they were only trying to help. But right now, she was hurting too much to care.

Rachel, taking the hint hurried to her seat, but Quinn remained stood in front of Brittany. Brittany's annoyance faded as she took in the sight of her best friend. Quinn also seemed to be struggling to hold it together and her eyes were glistening with tears. Brittany stood up and pulled Quinn into a tight hug, forgetting for a moment anyone else was in the room.

"Can I sit with you?" Quinn asked, her voice unsure.

"Of course!" Brittany replied, the two of them looked for a moment at Santana's empty chair.

"I'll pull up a chair." Quinn said eventually, it wouldn't feel right somehow if she took Santana's seat. Brittany nodded gratefully, glancing sadly at the empty chair before turning back to Quinn.

"How is she Britt?" Quinn asked quietly, wanting to know but at the same time terrified of what Brittany's reply would be.

"They broke three of her ribs Quinn. Her head injuries were so bad that they had to induce a coma. They don't know when she's gonna wake up and I'm scared Quinn. Scared that she won't wake up, or she won't be the same Santana if she does. How could someone do that? Hurt someone so badly? The pain she must have gone through…" Brittany couldn't control the words as they tumbled out of her mouth. It felt good though, to talk to someone, to know that she wasn't alone. Quinn was silent for a minute as she processed what Brittany had just told her.

"We need to stay positive Britt, I know it's hard but try not to focus on the negatives. She will wake up." She tried to reassure her best friend who looked to be on the verge of tears.

_No one should have to go through this. Especially not Britt. _She thought angrily.

"We're going to find who did this to her. I promise you." She growled, meaning every word. She was not letting the person that had fucked up her best friends' lives get away with it.

"I know we are Q." The determination in Brittany's voice was evident as she brushed away the few tears that had run down her cheeks.

She was going to find them and she was going to make them pay for what they had done to Santana.

**Hope that was alright for you guys! :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**Okay, so I'm splitting chapters between Brittany and Santana right now. Santana's are all going to be flashbacks to various points in hers and Brittany's relationship, given that she's in a coma and I though this was a great opportunity to explore their relationship from the very start! Just thought I'd let you all know to try and avoid any confusion xD **

_Santana stifled a yawn, she wished she was anywhere but school right now. Glancing at the clock she sighed as she realised she was stuck here for the next 45 minutes._

"_Something the matter Santana?" Her teacher asked sarcastically, catching her frown at the clock. _

"_No Mr Taylor." She muttered, refocusing her attention on the worksheet in front of her. It was going to be a long 45 minutes Santana thought…_

_The silence that had fallen over the 7__th__ Grade class was suddenly disturbed as the door flew open and a small blonde girl almost fell into the room._

"_Can I help you?" Mr Taylor asked, slightly taken aback by the blonde._

"_I'm sorry I'm late! My cat hid my shoes and it took me ages to find them! I'm Brittany by the way, Brittany S Pierce. I've just moved here." She told him, barely pausing for breath._

"_Okay Brittany… Here's a worksheet and there's a spare desk just there." He pointed to the desk next to Santana's. Santana found herself unable to take her eyes off this girl and she didn't know why. _

"_Try not to be late again!" He added as she made her way towards her desk._

"_I'll make sure to talk to Lord Tubbington tonight about stealing my shoes." She replied seriously, oblivious to the laughter that now echoed around the classroom. As Brittany rummaged in her bag for a pen, Santana noticed that one had rolled towards her desk. She quickly picked it up; smiling at the fact it was bright pink and covered in rainbows. _

"_Hey." She whispered, leaning across the space between their desks. Brittany looked up from her bag, confusion gracing her features._

"_You dropped this." Santana continued, offering the pen to Brittany. Her look of confusion quickly vanished and she beamed at Santana. Brittany's smile was infectious and Santana found herself smiling widely at the blonde. _

"_Thank you!" Brittany replied as she took the pen out of Santana's outstretched hand. _

"_I'm Santana by the way, Santana Lopez." Santana told her. There was something about the blonde that Santana felt drawn to, she just couldn't put her finger on it._

"_I'm Brittany; it's nice to meet you Santana!" Brittany replied enthusiastically._

"_Likewise…" The rest of Santana's sentence was cut off by Mr Taylor shouting over to them._

"_Santana! Brittany! Stop talking and get on with your work!" Santana rolled her eyes and reluctantly pulled her gaze away from Brittany and back to her work._

_After what seemed like an eternity the bell finally rang and Mr Taylor dismissed the class._

"_It's break now isn't it?" Brittany asked Santana after glancing at her timetable and deciding that she wasn't going to use it because it wasn't colourful enough._

"_Yeah it is, I can show you around if you want?" Santana replied, seeing this as the perfect opportunity to get to know Brittany._

"_I'd like that." Brittany replied, smiling as they headed out into the yard. _

_After she had given Brittany a brief tour of the school's surroundings, Santana managed to find an empty bench they could sit at._

"_So Britt, what brings you to Lima Heights?" Santana asked, wanting to find out more about the blonde._

"_My dad got offered a promotion so we decided to move. Dad says it's a fresh start for us…" Her voice tailed off and for an instant the happy, carefree girl Santana had seen in the past hour vanished. The worry and fear was evident in Brittany's eyes and Santana felt a strong urge to comfort and protect this girl._

"_You okay Brittany?" Santana asked, concern lacing her voice. She'd only known her for an hour but already Santana couldn't bear to see Brittany upset._

"_Yeah, yeah I'm fine." Brittany replied. She smiled and once again became the girl that everyone was used to seeing._

"_Do you want to see some pictures of Lord Tubbington? I always carry them with me incase I start missing him too much!" Brittany asked, desperate to change the conversation and take her mind off her parents. Santana laughed as Brittany eagerly pulled a stack of photographs out of her rucksack._

"_I would love to Britt." She smiled; she knew then that they were going to be best friends._

**Hope you enjoyed! :) **


	17. Chapter 17

Taking a deep breath, Brittany slowly walked into Santana's room, balancing flowers in one hand and a large plastic bag in the other.

"Hey San." She said sadly as she placed the items down on the bedside table. She leant in and gently kissed Santana's forehead before sitting in the chair next to the bed.

"I've brought you some things San" Brittany told her girlfriend, reaching into the plastic bag.

"There's a card from everyone at glee." Brittany told her, smiling at the heartfelt messages they had all written in it. Reaching over Brittany propped it up next to the flowers she had bought.

"I've brought you your favourite picture of us as well. That way I'm always going to be with you and you won't get lonely." Brittany couldn't stop the tears from streaming down her face as she studied the picture.

_Rachel had taken it last winter; school had been cancelled due to the snow and the glee club had decided to have a snowball fight. By the end of the fight both girls were covered in snow and Santana had initially refused to have her picture taken as she thought looked a mess. Brittany had decided however that she was going to get a picture, whether Santana liked it or not. A mischievous grin crossed her face as she pulled Santana into a tight hug. The look of surprise on her face changed to one of joy as Brittany, caught up in the moment pressed her lips to Santana's cheek. The camera flash went off and Santana realised what had just happened. _

"_Oh you are so dead Pierce!" She yelled as Brittany charged away from the brunette. Scooping up a handful of snow she gave chase, laughing as Brittany almost fell in the snow. _

_Rachel smiled at the picture she had just captured; she had rarely seen Santana this happy._

"_What are you smiling at Berry?" Quinn had walked up behind her, curiously trying to look at the picture._

"_Santana and Brittany… I think… I think they're in love Quinn." Rachel nervously voiced her thoughts, unsure as to how Quinn would react. To her surprise, Quinn laughed and beamed at her._

"_Rachel, I've been friends with them for over two years now. I think I knew they were in love even before they did." Quinn replied, laughing at her two best friends who had now abandoned their chase and were rolling around in the snow. _

"_Should we say something to them? Let them know we know and we're here for them?" Rachel asked._

"_No Rachel, we should leave them be. They'll tell us when they're ready. We can't push them." She told Rachel sternly._

_When Rachel handed the pair the picture a week later Santana instantly fell in love with it. She had it framed and kept it on her bedside table along with other memories of her and Britt. Brittany loved seeing them whenever she was at Santana's house, they made her so happy._

"You know something San? I think Rachel knew that day. I think they all knew to an extent." She wiped her tears away and placed her copy of the photo alongside the card and flowers. She took her girlfriend's hand in her own and smiled down at her.

"School was weird without you there today, everything felt so different and wrong. The hallways seemed much scarier when you weren't there holding my hand, even glee wasn't the same without you insulting Rachel. Everyone's expecting me to break down San, I can see it in their eyes. But I won't. I promised you I would be strong and I will." The words gushed out of Brittany's mouth before she could stop them. It felt good to talk to Santana, even if she couldn't respond. She took a deep breath as she continued speaking.

"I'm going to be here for you when you wake up, you hear me? I'm never leaving you, no matter what happens. I love you Santana and nothing on this earth will ever change that." Brittany realised she was beginning to raise her voice and fought to control it before the nurse kicked her out.

"I've brought you my lucky pen as well San. It's the one you picked up for me on my first day of middle school. Do you remember? I'd never have got talking to you if it wasn't for this pen. I think you need its good luck more than I do right now though." She added the pen to the other items on the now crowded table and smiled.

"There you go, it looks a bit more like your own room now San." She said, knowing her girlfriend would appreciate it. She fell into a comfortable silence, spending the time watching Santana's chest rise and fall. Once again Brittany completely lost track of time, and when she finally tore her eyes away from Santana she was shocked to see it was half seven already. It felt like she'd only been there half an hour when in reality three and a half hours had passed.

"I have to go San. I told Mom I wouldn't be long, she'll be getting worried." Brittany rose from her seat and gently brushed a stray hair off Santana's face.

"I wish I could kiss you properly." She whispered, gazing down at her girlfriend's swollen face. She sighed as she placed a lingering kiss on her forehead.

"I'll see you tomorrow San. Love you." She turned on her heel and slowly walked out of the room. She was so preoccupied with her thoughts that she almost walked straight past Mr and Mrs Lopez.

"Brittany, how are you?" Mrs Lopez's question snapped her out of her thoughts and she stopped walking.

"I'm… doing okay given the circumstances." She replied managing a weak smile. "How are you?" She added.

"We're coping, just about. We just want to know who did this to her…" Mrs Lopez replied, her voice trailing off.

"So do I…" Brittany muttered darkly. _And I will find out._ She added in her head.

"I brought some things for Santana, I know she'd appreciate them." She added.

"Thank you Brittany." Mr Lopez replied, his voice sounded gruff, as if he was fighting back tears.

"I won't keep you from her any longer." Brittany blurted out, realising that she was eating into their visiting hours.

"Thank you, we'll see you later Brittany." Mrs Lopez said as Brittany began walking away from them.

Arriving home, Brittany realised she was exhausted. She just about managed to force herself to eat some pasta before telling her mother she was going to bed. Pulling the quilt up around her, Brittany curled up into a ball, wanting nothing more than to shut out the world. She allowed her eyes to slowly close as she thankfully slipped into a dreamless sleep.

**Had to go back and just add this on as I completely forgot to when I first uploaded it xD Next update won't be for a few days i'm afraid as I'm away! Sorry guys! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the delayed update! Mad couple of days and this is literally the first chance I've gotten to sit down and start writing again! Enjoy guys!**

_It was their first day at McKinley High School and staring up at the large building ahead of them Santana couldn't help but feel nervous. Over their final two years of middle school and the previous summers, Santana and Brittany had become inseparable and although she would never admit it, Santana was glad she had Brittany by her side on their first day. It made McKinley seem slightly less daunting. _

"_You ready Britt?" She turned to her best friend who flashed her a nervous smile._

"_Yeah San, are you?" Brittany replied as Santana returned her smile._

"_Let's do this." She said in a determined voice as they slowly walked through the main entrance. _

_Santana would have been lying if she'd said she didn't feel overwhelmed by the sheer amount of people in the crowded hallways. She was however, much better at hiding her emotions than her best friend, who currently had a look of terror plastered on her face._

"_C'mon Britt, let's get a better feel for the place." She told the blonde, grabbing her arm and pulling her through the crowds. _

"_Be brave Britt." She whispered to her as they walked. Santana knew that they had to be strong if they wanted to survive high school._

"_Like the time I climbed that really tall tree to go and rescue Lord Tubbington?" Brittany asked excitedly. Santana chuckled at the memory of Brittany perched on a branch, Lord Tubbington resting on her lap. It'd been hilarious, until they realised Brittany was stuck and they had to call the fire service._

"_Yeah, just like then Britt." Santana replied, smiling. Brittany really was fearless sometimes. _

"_If I'm correct this is your first class B." Santana came to a standstill as she double checked the room number on Brittany's timetable and the room in front of them. _

"_Yep, this is it." She saw the worry creep back into Brittany's face and pulled her into a hug._

"_You're going to be fine! I'll see you in an hour okay?" She reassured her before releasing her grip on the blonde. _

_See you later San. Good luck!" Brittany shouted to her retreating friend, before entering her classroom._

_Santana made sure to make careful notes throughout her history lesson, she didn't want to fall behind already. She became so immersed in them that she lost track of time and jumped slightly when the bell rang. She quickly hurried back towards Brittany's English room, hoping that her best friend was alright. When she saw Brittany beaming at her, she couldn't help but smile._

"_Enjoy your first lesson?" She asked, even though the answer was written all over Brittany's face._

"_It was great San! Everyone was really friendly and I got to tell them all about Lord Tubbington and I made a new friend and the teacher was really cool!" Brittany stopped to take a breath and linked her arm through Santana's as they began walking. _

"_What's that Santana?" Brittany asked curiously, pointing to a long line of girls near the gym. Santana stood on her tiptoes and was just able to make out the words 'cheerleading try-outs'._

_Of course, that's it! Me and Britt can become cheerleaders. We'll be popular and we won't have to worry about being at the bottom of the social food chain. She thought to herself happily. She and Britt were going to do just fine at McKinley. _

"_We're gonna try out for the cheerleading squad B! Come on." Santana insistently pulled her into the queue. _

"_I'm not good enough San." Brittany whispered, looking around nervously at all the other girls in the queue. _

"_Brittany. You are the best dancer I have ever seen. You're going to make an awesome cheerleader." She told her best friend, the sincerity clear in her voice._

"_You really think so San?" Brittany blushed slightly at the compliment and smiled at the brunette._

"_Of course I do." Santana replied, turning around to see if the queue had moved. She misjudged her turn though and stumbled into the blonde girl stood in front of them._

"_Oh God, I'm so sorry!" She quickly apologised as the girl turned to face her._

"_It's no problem, don't worry about it!" The blonde told Santana, smiling at her. _

"_Are you trying out too?" Brittany excitedly asked the girl, who laughed slightly._

"_Yeah I am. I'm going to be captain of the Cheerios one day." There was a sense of determination in her voice that made Santana believe that this girl was going to do exactly what she said. _

"_This is Brittany by the way." Santana added, desperate to hold the girl's attention. Her instincts were telling her that it would be good to have her as a friend. Plus Santana kind of admired her determination to succeed._

"_Hey Brittany." The blonde smiled politely at Brittany, who beamed back at her._

"_And I'm Santana." Santana told her, attempting to act nonchalant. _

"_I'm Quinn, Quinn Fabray. Nice to meet you guys." Quinn replied warmly. She opened her mouth to say more but was interrupted by one of the Cheerios._

"_You can go through now." She told them, sounding bored._

_Yes, we're gonna be just fine. Santana thought again as the three girls walked into the gym._


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 for you guys :D Enjoy! Also, thank you for the feedback, it's totally awesome!**

_It won't just be a slushie next time…_

_It won't just be a slushie next time…_

_It won't just be a slushie next time…_

The long forgotten threat of Alice Kay raced around Brittany's mind, forcing her to recall the memory of that day. The hatred in Alice's eyes. Santana's barely contained anger. Her own feelings of shame and hurt.

It had to be her. Brittany didn't know of anyone else who would want to hurt them like that. Her blood boiled as she imagined Alice beating Santana within an inch of her life.

_Santana tried to warn me…_

_I could have stopped this happening…_

The thought hit Brittany like a ton of bricks and left her reeling.

_This is my fault._

Abruptly standing up she placed her hands on the desk to steady herself. She was vaguely aware of Mr Schue asking her something but she was too busy focusing on trying to stop the room spinning to comprehend it. She needed to get out of there. Brittany bolted out of the room, almost falling over the desks in her haste. Crashing into the toilets she managed to make it to a cubicle before her breakfast resurfaced. When she had finally finished retching, she shakily pulled herself to her feet and made her way over to one of the sinks. Splashing cold water on her face she stared at her reflection as she attempted to process her thoughts.

_It was me she threatened though. Why attack Santana instead? _Brittany squeezed her eyes shut as she recalled Santana lunging at Alice, the fear on the girl's face had been unmistakable.

_She's scared of Santana. Scared of what would happen to her if it was me in that hospital bed. So she cornered her and attacked her, like the coward she is. _Tightening her grip on the sink, Brittany slowly opened her eyes. She barely recognised her own reflection in the mirror.

_Good! _She thought bitterly._ If that bitch thinks I'm just going to lie down and take this then she's in for a shock. No one hurts my Santana and gets away with it._

_I'm going to kill her._ With that Brittany turned and marched towards Principal Figgins' office.

"Miss Pierce will you please calm down!" Figgins barked at her as she was demanding that Alice was brought to the office. Brittany felt like screaming, did he not understand the severity of the situation?! She slowly sank into one of the seats, clenching and unclenching her fists as she waited.

After what felt like an eternity Mr Schue entered the room, closely followed by Miss Pillsbury, both looked concerned. Brittany immediately jumped out of her seat, her gaze fixed on the door.

"Where is she?" Brittany asked, struggling to keep her voice steady.

"She's on her way Brittany. Are you sure she's the one that attacked Santana?" Mr Schue replied as Brittany whirled around to face him.

"Yes I'm sure. She slushied me and threatened us weeks ago. She hates us because we're a couple." She told them, her face screwing up in disgust.

"So why didn't you report this incident to me?" Figgins asked her as she sighed heavily.

"I thought it was a one off… I just wanted to forget about it…" Brittany muttered, she regretted that decision so much now.

The sound of the door opening interrupted whatever Figgins was about to say and Brittany found herself staring directly at Alice Kay. All rational thoughts flew from Brittany's mind as they locked eyes; she had never hated someone so much in her life. The sly grin that Alice gave Brittany was enough to fully push the blonde over the edge. She didn't care about the consequences anymore; Brittany just wanted to hurt this girl like she had hurt Santana.

"You bitch!" She yelled before lunging at Alice, who had no time to react before the blonde was on her. Tears clouded Brittany's vision as she wildly lashed out at the girl;

"This is for Santana!" She choked out as one of her fists collided with Alice's nose, who was momentarily stunned before retaliating with her own punch. Mr Schue finally managed to pull a screaming Brittany away, while Miss Pillsbury kept hold of Alice.

"Brittany calm down! You aren't doing yourself any favours!" He shouted, trying to reason with her. Brittany took a few deep breaths as she attempted to compose herself, she clenched her fists to try and disguise the fact they were shaking.

"Miss Pierce! I will not tolerate any form of violence within my school. It is unacceptable!" Figgins shouted, causing Brittany's composure to falter.

"She's the one who put Santana in a coma! It should be her you're telling all of this to!" She yelled, pointing at Alice.

"Do you have any proof that she was responsible for what happened to Santana Lopez?" He replied, trying to remain calm.

"I told you! She slushied me and then threatened us! She's clearly acted on that threat! Santana being in hospital should be proof enough of that!" Brittany didn't like the way the conversation was heading.

"But you don't have any proof of that incident occurring…" Figgins began before Brittany cut him off.

"You want proof? Go ask any member of glee! They saw everything. And Quinn Fabray can tell you everything you need to know about this homophobic bitch!" She spat out the last few words, glaring at the now blood spattered Alice Kay.

"They are all your friends are they not? So they would say anything to help your case. I'm sorry Miss Pierce; they cannot be used as credible witnesses." There was an air of finality to Figgins; voice, as if the conversation was about to cease.

"Look, I want to find out who committed this atrocious act as much as you do. But the fact of the matter is you cannot just accuse people with no substantial proof. Nor can you attack another student so for that I have no other option than to exclude you for a week Miss Pierce. Please collect your belongings and leave the premises." He concluded, rising from behind his desk.

Brittany's mouth hung open in shock as her brain processed what had just happened. She had been excluded, while the bitch that had hospitalised Santana was getting away with it. She opened her mouth to speak but all that came out was a strangled cry. Her anger came flooding back to her as she began shaking with rage, she needed to do something. Without thinking she picked up the chair closest to her and hurled it through the office window.

"Fuck you all." She said before calmly turning and walking out of the office.

**Phew, there you go. I found this side to Brittany very interesting to write and it provided me with bit of a challenge xD Hope you guys liked it! :) **


	20. Chapter 20

**Guys! Thank you sooooo much for the feedback, you're awesome :D It's really nice to know that people are still reading and enjoying my writing! :) So here you go! Chapter 20 :)**

_For the fiftieth time that morning Santana anxiously checked her phone, praying that there was a text, missed call, anything from Brittany. She sighed as she saw her phone was blank. She hadn't heard from Brittany since Friday when Santana had left with her parents to visit relatives for the weekend. It was now Sunday and Santana was freaking out._

"_Calm down Mija, I'm sure there's a logical explanation for this. Maybe her phone broke? Or she lost it? You know what Brittany's like." Her mother tried her best to reassure Santana, but to no avail. Santana knew something was wrong, she just knew it._

"_Yeah maybe…" She said half-heartedly as she realised her mother was expecting an answer._

"_Go and help your father finish packing the car, we'll be home before you know it and you'll see that Brittany is fine." Her mother added, briefly hugging her daughter before ushering her in the direction of the car._

_The two hour journey home felt like an eternity to Santana. She willed her father to drive faster and had to resist the urge to scream every time they got stuck in traffic or hit a red light. Every possible scenario of what could have happened while she was away kept running through her mind, and no matter how hard she tried she couldn't block them out. Closing her eyes she groaned and turned her music up, filling her mind with song lyrics instead._

"_Santana, we're home!" Her mother's voice cut through her music and Santana snapped her eyes open._

"_Finally!" She half yelled as she scrambled out of the car, nearly falling over in the process._

"_Wait a minute! What about unpacking the car?" Her mother asked sternly as Santana grabbed her bike. Her face dropped and she opened her mouth to begin arguing, but her father cut in._

"_I've got this Santana, you go see that Brittany's okay." He smiled as Santana's face lit up._

"_Thank you so much, I'll see you later okay? Bye!" She shouted as she quickly peddled away from her house. As she reached the Pierce household she flung her bike on the grass and sprinted up to the front door, knocking loudly._

_It's too quiet, she thought to herself. There was always noise coming from within Brittany's house. Her anxiety grew with every passing second and just as she was about to knock again, Brittany's mother opened the door._

"_Oh Santana, thank goodness you're here! Come in." Mrs Pierce all but dragged her into the kitchen._

"_What's happened? Is Brittany alright? She's not replied to any of my calls or texts and I'm really worried about her." Santana asked hurriedly as Brittany's mother gestured for her to sit down._

"_Santana, David and I have decided to get a divorce." She began telling her and Santana was suddenly grateful she was sat down as this news shocked her. She knew from Brittany that things weren't great between the pair, but she had always assumed that they would work it out in the end._

"_It's been a long time coming and we both agreed it's for the best. I guess we just, fell out of love." She continued, smiling sadly._

"_We decided to break the news to Britt on Friday and she hasn't taken it well, at all. Especially when her dad told her he was moving out. She screamed that we just weren't trying hard enough and then locked herself in her room. I don't know what to do Santana." Her voice broke slightly as she finished speaking._

"_Why didn't you ring me? I'd have come home straight away." Santana asked softly._

"_She told me not to; she said she didn't want to ruin your weekend with your family. Those are the only words she's spoken in the past three days." Brittany's mother replied apologetically._

"_I need to see her, please." Santana begged, wanting desperately to comfort her best friend._

"_Of course you can. Please bring my Brittany back Santana, please." She begged the brunette who lightly squeezed her arm._

"_I will Mrs Pierce. I promise you." The determination was clear in her voice as she ran up to Brittany's room._

"_Britt. It's me, Santana. Can you let me in please?" Santana asked as she knocked lightly on the bedroom door. She heard movement on the other side of the door and then the sound of a key turning in the lock. The door slowly opened and Santana stepped inside, gently shutting it behind her. _

"_Oh Britt…" She whispered as she took in the sight of the girl in front of her. She stepped forward and pulled the blonde into a tight hug and after a few seconds Brittany responded, she clung to Santana and began to sob uncontrollably. _

"_It's okay Britt, I'm here." She whispered repeatedly as she gently rubbed Brittany's back. She didn't know how long they stayed like that but eventually Brittany stopped crying and stepped out of Santana's embrace._

"_I-I'm sorry for not returning your messages this weekend San. I-I-I just knew if I did I'd have to tell you what was wrong and I didn't want to spoil your weekend." She managed to tell Santana as she slowly sat back down on her bed._

"_It's fine Brittany. But you know you can call me any time. Whatever it is I'll be there for you. I always will be." Santana told her, sitting down next to the blonde._

"_I don't wanna leave my room. Not yet San. I can't face people right now." Brittany told her, panicking slightly._

"_Hey, hey it's okay Britt. You don't have to do anything you don't want to. We have all week, its Spring Break remember?" Santana reassured her, smiling down at her best friend._

"_Please stay with me San. Please." Brittany begged her, grabbing the brunette's hand._

"_I'm not going anywhere Britt." She replied, wrapping her arm around Brittany._

_Santana had stayed the entire week with Brittany, gently coaxing her out of her room and back to reality. She was completely drained by the end of it but she didn't care. She had helped Brittany and that was all that mattered to her. _

_It was during those few days that Santana realised she would do anything for Brittany._


	21. Chapter 21

**You guys are seriously awesome sauce! I've loved hearing all your feedback! It makes me rather happy :D Enjoy Chapter 21!**

Brittany tightened her grip on the steering wheel as she hit the accelerator; she needed to get as far away from McKinley as she could.

_It's so fucking unfair! _She felt like screaming or crying or punching something. Tears once again sprung to her eyes, making it increasingly hard for her to see the road ahead. Sighing, she pulled over into a lay by and rested her head on the steering wheel, allowing the tears to fall freely.

_I could have stopped all this…_

_I told Santana I would handle this and all I've managed to do is get myself kicked out!_

_I should have reported that bitch when I had the chance!_

Brittany was furious with herself, if she hadn't been so willing to forget the slushie incident Santana would be here right now. None of this would have happened. She pounded the steering wheel with her fists, before slumping back in her seat.

_I have to go talk to Santana's parents…_She realised, running her hands through her hair. She started up the engine and began the drive back to Lima, trying to ignore the swirling feelings of guilt and dread in her stomach.

_What if they hate me?_ The thought of Santana's parents hating her terrified Brittany and she felt like she was about to vomit as she pulled up in front of the familiar house.

"Brittany! What happened to your face?" Mrs Lopez gasped as she opened her front door and saw the blonde stood before her. Brittany looked confused and raised her hand to her cheek. She winced as her fingers brushed the swollen skin. She groaned as she realised that Alice had given her a black eye.

"Can I come in please?" She asked, this wasn't something she wanted to discuss on the porch. Mrs Lopez didn't hesitate in wrapping a protective arm around Brittany's shoulders an inviting her into the house.

"What's happened?" Mrs Lopez sounded concerned as she looked into the worried eyes of her daughter's girlfriend.

"I got excluded today." Brittany told her, anxiously tugging at the tablecloth.

"What? Why?" Brittany looked up and took a deep breath before she continued with her story.

"I think, no wait. I know who hurt Santana. I tried to get her thrown out of school today, but Figgins said I had no proof. I just, I just completely lost it. I ended up hitting her and I got excluded."

"How do you know it was her Brittany?" Santana's mother's voice was barely a whisper.

"She. She threw a slushie at us last month, told us we were going to burn in hell. We were abominations. She threatened us again and Santana wanted to report it, get her expelled. But… I told her not to. I wanted to show her she didn't scare us, so we carried on as if nothing had happened. And I'm so, so sorry Mrs Lopez because she's acted on her threat and Santana's in hospital because of it. This is all my fault. I'm sorry…" She began sobbing as she finished speaking, she felt positive that Mrs Lopez would now hate her.

"Oh Brittany." Mrs Lopez reached across the table and grasped Brittany's hand, causing the blonde to look up into her eyes.

"None of what has happened is your fault Brittany. No one could have predicted what this girl would do and I know for a fact that Santana wouldn't want you thinking like that." After hearing her response Brittany felt as if a giant weight had been lifted off her shoulders.

"So you don't hate me?" She mumbled.

"Of course I don't Brittany! Like I said, this isn't your fault; you're as much a victim as Santana." She reassured the blonde, who managed a small smile.

"Are you going to visit Santana later?" She added, releasing the girl's hand.

"Yeah I am. I'm gonna have to talk to my mom first though…" She frowned, that wasn't a conversation she was going to enjoy.

"You should go talk to her Britt, she'll be worried. And thank you, for coming here and seeing me. I'm going to go see Principal Figgins and see if there's anything I can do about this girl." Mrs Lopez told her, standing up and pulling Brittany into a hug."

"Thank you for not blaming me." Brittany whispered, before turning to leave the house. She paused at the foot of the stairs, gazing longingly at Santana's bedroom door. They should be up there, goofing about and watching films... Brittany quickly left the house before she started crying again.

"You got excluded?!" Her mother shouted, sounding shocked.

"I'm so sorry mom. I just couldn't stand there and let her get away with attacking Santana! You have to believe me when I say that she was the one that did this!" Brittany replied, trying her best sound apologetic.

"I do believe you Brittany but you shouldn't have stooped to her level. I thought I raised you better than this…" Her mother sighed deeply, briefly closing her eyes.

"I know, you did and I'm sorry. I really am." She tentatively stepped closer to her mother.

"I'm worried about you Britt. You're hardly sleeping or eating and now this…" She reached up and gently stroked Brittany's bruised face. It broke her heart to see her little girl in this state.

"I'm fine mom, honestly. You don't need to worry about me, I promise." Brittany hugged her mom, wishing for a second that she never had to let go.

"I have to go see San now; I don't want to miss visiting hours." She stepped away from her mother.

"I won't be late." She added as she made her way out of the house. Brittany's mother sighed as she watched her daughter's car slowly vanish into the distance. Her daughter was hurting and she didn't know what to do to make things better.

She had never felt so helpless in her entire life.

**Boom. There ya go :)**


	22. Chapter 22

**I was feeling rather productive tonight so here's another chapter for you guys :) Enjoyyyyy**

"_Heyyyy San! Did youuuu know, that. Vodka is amazing! It makes everything seem so prettyful !" Brittany's voice was so loud that Santana had to hold her mobile phone away from her ear._

"_Brittany! Are you drunk? Where the hell are you?" Panic slowly began creeping into Santana's voice, they usually spent Friday nights together but Brittany's mom had wanted her at home tonight. _

_Something's happened… Santana thought to herself as she waited for Brittany to answer her questions._

"_I may be ever so slightly tipsy…" Brittany burst into laughter and it took her several minutes to compose herself enough to continue. _

"_I'm at the beach San! I think I might go for a swim…" She told Santana, her voice trailing off. Santana jumped off her bed and hurriedly shoved her feet in a pair of converse. Brittany wasn't the greatest swimmer at the best of times, let alone when she was drunk._

"_You stay where you are Britt, you hear me? Do not go in to the sea! I'm on my way." She told Brittany, trying to remain calm._

"_Okay okay! I'll wait until you get here." She heard Brittany mutter before the phone went dead. _

"_Mama! I have to go find Britt, something's happened and she's drunk and I'll explain later!" She yelled as she charged downstairs, grabbing her car keys and slamming the door behind her. Santana's mother could only shake her head as she tried to comprehend what had just happened. _

_Jumping out of her car and running along the sand, Santana was glad she'd thrown her jacket on as she'd left the house. It was ten at night and the temperature had dropped rapidly. _

_Thank God we only have a tiny, crappy beach. She thought as she began scouring the area for Brittany. Soon enough she saw the blonde swaying slightly, bottle of vodka in one hand and phone in the other. _

"_Sannnnn! You came!" She shouted happily as she caught sight of her best friend rushing towards her. She dropped her phone and vodka and threw herself at Santana. The force brought them both tumbling to the ground._

"_Oops!" Brittany giggled as she slowly sat up and reached for the vodka._

"_I think you've had enough Britt." Santana said gently coaxing the bottle out of Brittany's hand and tossing it behind them._

"_What's going on Brittany?" She asked the blonde, staring into her bright blue eyes._

_Brittany's mood changed in an instant, her shoulders sagged and the smile vanished from her face._

"_My dad came back tonight." She began; a look of disgust crossed her face as she relieved the memory. Santana said nothing; she merely took hold of Brittany's hand and waited for her to continue. Brittany briefly smiled down at their entwined hands before continuing with her story._

"_He started telling me he had some important news. I thought, I thought him and mom were gonna get back together and we could go back to being a family San. But it turns out he's marrying someone else! How could he have gotten over us already? It's barely been a year and mom hasn't even considered dating anyone! He's gonna forget about me, he's gonna get married and have children with this woman and he'll forget me!" The tears began falling down Brittany's face and she was powerless to stop them._

"_Brittany your dad is never going to forget you; I think it's impossible for anyone to forget you! He still loves you even though he's remarrying and I'm sure he'll want you to visit him as much as you can." Santana absently minded stroked Brittany's hand with her thumb as she comforted her. _

"_No, no he won't San! I was horrible to him; I told him I didn't want to see him ever again. I didn't mean it San; I was j-just angry and upset. I thought the vodka would make me happy again and that's how I ended up here." She wiped her tears away with her free hand and stared sadly at the sand._

"_Your dad will understand this is a tough time for you Britt. He knows you don't mean it, just make sure you apologise to him okay? He's never going to stop loving you, I promise." She tilted Brittany's head up so she could reassure her that everything was fine. As she did so she became acutely aware of how close they were. Brittany's breath tickled her face and for the second time she felt an overwhelming desire to kiss Brittany. Brittany tugged at her bottom lip with her teeth and the gesture almost pushed Santana over the edge. In that moment she wanted Brittany so bad it almost hurt. _

"_You're shivering." She whispered as she realised that Brittany's body was shaking. Somewhat reluctantly she pulled away from Brittany and removed her jacket, wrapping it around the blonde._

"_But you'll be cold now." Brittany replied as she drunkenly fumbled with the zipper._

"_It doesn't matter." Santana told her, fastening the jacket for Brittany and flashing her a smile. _

"_Can I stay at yours tonight San please? I don't want to go home…" She pleaded with the brunette._

"_Yeah sure you can. I'm going to ring your mom though, let her know you're safe and staying at mine." Santana replied, reaching for Brittany's phone. _

"_Please don't tell her I've been drinking, she'll kill me." Brittany stuck her hand over Santana's to prevent her from picking up the phone._

"_Would I ever grass you up Brittany S Pierce?" Santana asked, pretending to be offended. Brittany laughed;_

"_No, no you wouldn't." She conceded, slowly, reluctantly moving her hand away from Santana's. Santana smiled widely at the blonde as she quickly found Mrs Pierce's number and hit the call button. Mrs Pierce answered on the second ring;_

"_Brittany is that you?" She sounded frantic._

"_No it's Santana Mrs Pierce, I'm with Brittany right now." Santana spoke quickly, trying to calm her down._

"_Oh Santana thank goodness you're with her! Is she okay? She was very upset when she left earlier…" Brittany's mother asked her._

"_She's fine now Mrs Pierce, it was just a lot for her to take in…" Santana glanced over at Brittany who seemed engrossed in tracing patterns into the sand. _

_God she looks beautiful… Santana gazed longingly at her before remembering that she was on the phone to her mother._

_Focus Lopez! She chastised herself before tearing her gaze away from Brittany._

"_Is it okay if she stays at my house tonight? I don't want to leave her alone right now." She asked slowly, praying that she would say yes._

"_Yes she can, just tell her to call me in the morning okay? And thank you Santana, both for looking after her and phoning me. I really appreciate it. Britt is lucky to have you as her best friend." She told her before hanging up._

_I think I'm the lucky one Mrs Pierce… She thought to herself as she placed Brittany's phone in her pocket._

"_C'mon Britt. Let's get you home." She said as she stood up and brushed sand off her jeans. _

"_Okayyyyy!" Brittany pulled herself to her feet and immediately stumbled. She would have fallen had Santana not been stood there to steady her. _

"_Woahhhh." Brittany raised a hand to her head and closed her eyes._

"_I don't like being drunk anymore." She mumbled as she re opened her eyes, causing Santana to laugh. _

"_Come here." She said as she wrapped her arm around Brittany's waist. Santana couldn't help but marvel at how natural this felt. Brittany leant heavily against Santana, making it increasingly difficult for her to ignore the butterflies that had flared up in her stomach. _

_Stop it Lopez, she's your best friend! And besides, you're straight… Santana kept repeating this as they walked towards Santana's car. She knew though, that with each passing second she spent with Britt that was getting harder and harder to believe. _

"_You have to be quiet Britt, my parents will be in bed by now…" Santana whispered as she struggled to both keep Brittany upright and unlock the front door._

"_I'll be as quiet as a mouse. Hey! Lord Tubbington brought me a mouse the other day, did I tell you?" Brittany giggled and then clamped her hand over her mouth, remembering that she had to be quiet._

"_Finally..." Santana muttered as the lock clicked and the door swung open. _

_By some sort of miracle Santana managed to get Brittany upstairs and in her room without waking her parents._

"_Wanna lie down." Brittany pouted, still swaying slightly. Santana slowly guided Brittany over to her bed. Before Santana could sit her on the bed, Brittany pulled the brunette into a tight embrace._

"_Thank you." She whispered as Santana smiled._

"_Anytime Britt." Was Santana's reply and she knew she meant it. _

_Without warning Brittany twisted and pushed Santana down onto the bed, leaving her momentarily stunned. All rational thoughts flew from Santana's mind as Brittany moved so she was straddling her. _

"_Brittany, what?" Her question was cut short as Brittany placed a finger on Santana's lips. The unexpected contact made the hairs on the back of Santana's neck stand on end and her body rippled with desire. Slowly, cautiously, Brittany brought her face closer to Santana's and Santana could see her own desire reflected in Brittany's eyes. _

_She knew this time she wasn't going to stop Brittany. _

_Their lips met and Santana felt like she was in heaven. The feel of Brittany's lips on her own, the way they moved together in perfect synchronisation. Everything about this moment was perfect. She didn't want it to end. She let out a low moan as Brittany dragged her tongue along Santana's bottom lip and quickly granted her access. Their tongues collided and Santana reflexively tightened her hold on Brittany's waist and pulled her closer. Eventually Brittany reluctantly broke the kiss and stared down at Santana._

"_I've wanted to do that for a while." She confessed before rolling off the brunette and lying next to her. Santana was rendered speechless as she tried to get her head around what had just happened. She turned to face Brittany but saw that the blonde had already passed out, no doubt due to the copious amounts of vodka she had consumed. She stretched out her hand and tenderly stroked Brittany's cheek, admiring how soft her skin was. _

_What does this mean? Am I… Am I, gay? She thought to herself. A couple of weeks ago she'd have completely disregarded the possibility, but now she wasn't so sure._

_Kissing Brittany felt so completely right. I want to kiss her again._

_Is this just a phase? Am I just confused? Are we just experimenting? _

_I can't be gay…_

_Can I? _

_Santana agonised over these thoughts for almost two hours and when she finally slipped into an uneasy sleep she was only able to confirm what she had felt at the park a few weeks ago. _

_She had, without a shadow of a doubt fallen head over heels in love with her best friend. _


	23. Chapter 23

**I feel like I've been completely neglecting you guys! I was going to try and update before I went on holiday but I underestimated how busy I was gonna be and I just didn't have the time :( I hope this chapter kinda makes up for it ;) **

"_I can't do this anymore Santana. All the sneaking around and lying to everyone, I'm done." Brittany's words cut through Santana and she had to grab the kitchen counter to steady herself. _

"_Are you… breaking up with me?" Santana hated how weak and vulnerable her voice sounded. Brittany sighed deeply as she gently massaged her temples. _

"_I guess that's up to you Santana… All I know is that I want to be with you, so much. And it's killing me having to pretend that you're nothing more than my best friend. If you can't be with me in public the way you are when we're alone then I'm sorry but we're over." Brittany's voice cracked as she turned and left Santana's house._

_Santana had spent the last two hours replaying their conversation over and over in her head; she knew that Brittany meant every word. She tried to be angry at Brittany but she found it impossible, she knew that Brittany had every right to issue her with this ultimatum. Since they officially became a couple two months ago, Santana knew that Brittany wanted to tell everyone about them, she wasn't scared like Santana was. Every time Santana would tell her no, she wasn't ready yet. Brittany had been patient but there was a limit to how far that patience would stretch. Santana had reached that level when she had made Brittany hold her hand under a napkin on their date in case anyone from school saw them. Looking back, Santana felt like slapping herself for being so stupid and insensitive, how could she hurt Brittany's feelings like that? She had cared more about insignificant people's opinions than her girlfriend and she hated herself for it. _

_Never again. She thought suddenly, rising to her feet. Brittany was the one good thing that had happened to her and she wasn't about to lose her because of her own cowardice. With Brittany by her side Santana knew that she could deal with whatever was thrown at them, and a life without Brittany seemed unbearable. _

_Grabbing her car keys, Santana rushed out of the house. She knew exactly what she needed to do._

"_Santana…What?" Brittany began to ask the brunette, quickly wiping her eyes to try and disguise the fact she'd been crying._

"_Can I come in? I need to talk to you Britt." Santana interrupted Brittany, who merely nodded as she stepped into the Pierce house. _

_Shutting her bedroom door behind them, Brittany turned and was surprised to see that Santana's face was mere inches from hers. She opened her mouth but was quickly silenced as Santana placed her finger on the blonde's lips. She took a deep breath as she began speaking._

"_I'm sorry Brittany, I truly am. I should never have made you lie about us and I should never have hidden our relationship. I was scared, and truth is I still am. I'm scared of how my parents are going to react and what people at school are going to say. But what terrifies me the most is the thought of losing you, Britt. And when I think about that happening I don't care what people think anymore. I just want to be with you and I will do whatever it takes to make sure that happens. I'm ready to tell people, I'm just so sorry it's taken me so long. Please forgive me?" As she was speaking she never broke eye contact with Brittany and she could see the blonde tearing up. _

"_Santana…" She struggled to verbalise her thoughts as her emotions got the better of her. Santana stepped closer to Brittany and tenderly wiped away the few tears that were rolling down her face. _

"_You don't need to say anything; I just wanted you to know how I feel about you." She whispered as Brittany smiled widely at her. _

"_You're really ready to do this San?" She asked, staring intensely into Santana's brown eyes. Santana barely hesitated before she answered._

"_Yes. I want everyone to know that I'm in a relationship with you and that I… I love you Brittany." Brittany's breath hitched in her throat as she processed what Santana had just told her._

"_I love you so much Santana and I want you to know that I'm so yours. Proudly so." Brittany closed the remaining distance between them and gently captured Santana's lips in her own. Santana's hands snaked around Brittany's waist, keeping her close. As Brittany slipped her tongue into Santana's mouth, the kiss quickly became more passionate. Brittany walked them towards her bed and pushed the brunette onto the mattress. Straddling her, the blonde reattached their lips, eliciting a low moan from Santana. Brittany slowly ran her hands underneath Santana's shirt, savouring the effect she had on the brunette. As Brittany gently squeezed her breasts, Santana gasped and instinctively thrust her hips upwards._

"_Fuck… Britt…" She managed to stutter as Brittany placed delicate kisses on her neck. _

"_I need you…" She murmured as she pushed the blonde's hand down towards the top of her jeans. Brittany raised her head so she was looking directly into Santana's eyes. _

"_Are you sure?" She asked seriously, they had never gone this far before and it was completely new territory for them. _

"_I've never been so sure about anything in my whole life." Santana replied, crashing their lips together. Brittany needed no more encouragement and tugged at the brunette's jeans, eventually managing to remove them. Pulling away from Santana she once more looked into her eyes, silently asking her permission to continue. When Santana nodded, she slowly removed the brunette's underwear. She hesitated for a moment, unsure as to what to do._

"_Please Britt…" Santana moaned, she needed Brittany inside her. She gasped loudly as Brittany plunged two fingers inside her and slowly began moving them. Santana tightened her grip around Brittany's neck as the two soon found their rhythm. She closed her eyes as Brittany began to move faster, pleasure coursed through her body._

"_Santana, open your eyes. I need to see you." Brittany panted. Blue eyes locked with brown as they continued to move together. Santana let out a loud groan as Brittany added a third finger, she was so close._

"_Oh my god… Brittany! Fuckkk." She yelled loudly as her orgasm rocked through her body._

"_That was amazing." She told Brittany once she was able to form a coherent sentence. The blonde smiled down at her girlfriend and flopped down next to her. _

"_I love you Santana." She whispered, pressing herself up to Santana's body. Stroking Brittany's hair, Santana wondered whether there was anyone in the world who was happier than she was right now. She had found her soul mate and was determined never to lose her. Pressing her lips to Brittany's forehead she mumbled;_

"_I love you."_

_I love you._

_I love you._

Santana's eyes snapped open.

**Ahhh there you go! Hope you enjoyed this chapter; I'm still working on my smut as you can probably tell… And yay! Santana has finally woken up ;) **


	24. Chapter 24

**So sorry for the slow update! I've recently discovered the awesomeness that is tumblr… So yeah, blame tumblr for my late update.**

Brittany heard herself gasp as her eyes met Santana's; it had felt like an eternity since she had last stared into them. Shocked, Brittany tumbled backwards and with a crash, fell to the floor. She lay there stunned, not daring to sit up in case she was dreaming and Santana was still in a coma.

"Brittany?" The voice was hoarse and low but unmistakably Santana's. Ignoring the pain in her back, Brittany quickly pulled herself off the floor and carefully sat back on the edge of the bed.

"Please tell me this isn't a dream…" She whispered, staring into the deep brown eyes she had missed so much. Santana slowly lifted her hand to Brittany's cheek, causing Brittany to sigh and lean into the brunette's touch.

"It isn't a dream… I'm here Britt. I'm here." She replied, gently brushing away the tears that had started rolling down Brittany's face. Santana's smile wavered as she caught sight of Brittany's fading black eye.

"Brittany! What happened to your face? Are you alright?!" She asked, frowning as her girlfriend began to laugh.

"Santana. You've been in a coma for three weeks. You could have died and yet you're the one asking me how I am? God I love you." Brittany replied, gazing lovingly down at Santana.

"I've been out for three weeks?" Santana briefly closed her eyes, trying to process this information. The smile quickly vanished from Brittany's face as she realised the conversation had taken a more serious turn.

"Yeah… Do you remember anything about that day San?" She asked, taking her girlfriend's hand in her own and giving it a reassuring squeeze. Santana's face screwed up in concentration as she tried to recall details from that day.

"I remember… I remember looking for you, only you weren't there. It was a set up. And then Alice Kay was attacking me and everything went dark. The next thing I can remember is waking up in here…" Santana's voice tailed off as she found herself lost in the memories of Alice's punches raining down upon her.

"It's okay Santana, you're okay. No one is gonna hurt you now. I promise." Brittany told her, pressing her lips to Santana's hand.

"I knew it was her, I just knew! Why does no one ever listen to me?" She added quietly, a look of hatred crossing her face.

"Brittany… What happened to you while I was unconscious?" Santana asked, her concern for the blonde growing with every passing second.

"Tell me… Please." She added desperately as Brittany remained silent. The blonde sighed as she once again met Santana's gaze and began to speak.

"I remembered what she'd said to us after throwing that slushie at me, and I knew then that she had to be the one who'd attacked you. I went to see Figgins to try and get her kicked out like I should have done weeks ago but it was pointless. He told me I had no proof and I ended up losing it San. I wanted to hurt her like she hurt you and I just couldn't stop myself. Figgins excluded me for a week and I threw a chair through his window…" She paused to allow Santana time to comprehend what she had just told her.

"I know it was a stupid thing to do but the injustice of the entire situation pissed me off so much." Brittany continued, silently praying for Santana to say something.

"Oh Britt… I'd have done exactly the same if things had been the other way around. I just can't believe you threw a chair through Figgins' window!" She allowed herself a small smile as she imagined this scene in her head.

"San you're awake!" Brittany suddenly yelled, startling her girlfriend.

"Have you only just noticed this?" Santana teased the blonde, who just rolled her eyes at the brunette.

"You know what this means right? You can tell everyone it was Alice who attacked you and we can get her out of McKinley and out of our lives for good!" She explained, smiling as she felt a massive weight being lifted off her shoulders.

"You're right B! She'll finally get what she deserves." Santana replied happily. Momentarily forgetting the condition she was in, Santana attempted to sit up. Pain sliced through her body and she let out a whimper as she flopped back down on the bed.

"San are you alright?" Brittany asked, her voice full of concern.

"I will be in a minute." She muttered, keeping her eyes shut until the pain subsided. Seeing her girlfriend in so much pain and knowing she couldn't do anything about it almost broke Brittany's heart.

The sound of footsteps and the door opening had Brittany jumping to her feet as she spun around to find herself face to face with Santana's doctor.

"Hey Doc!" Santana croaked out before Brittany could say anything, causing the doctor to jump a mile.

"Santana you're awake!" he exclaimed, walking past Brittany as if she wasn't there.

"No shit…" Brittany heard Santana say and she fought hard to supress a laugh.

Santana was back.

Everything was going to be alright.

For the first time in three weeks, Brittany was truly happy.

**For some reason this chapter was so bloody hard to write! Bleh. Next one will be better! I promise! :) **


	25. Chapter 25

**So I'm aware that my updates are becoming quite sporadic and I apologise for that! I'm getting ready to move to uni so my life's a bit hectic at the minute. Which means I have less time to write than I would like :( Having said that I will try and keep updating as frequently as I can!**

**snixxjuice214: Can I firstly say. Your reviews are awesome sauce! I love reading them :') and secondly to answer your question you're in it for the long haul :P I feel like there is so much of Brittany and Santana's relationship to explore and I'm definitely not finished writing their story yet! So yeah, in short I think this is gonna be a pretty long fanfic… hahaha!**

"Ugh. Finally, you're here." Brittany whipped her head around to see her girlfriend wheeling herself back into her hospital room.

"Good afternoon to you too babe." She teased, placing a gentle kiss to her girlfriend's lips, before collapsing into a chair.

"Anyway, why are you in a wheelchair and not in bed?" Brittany asked as her girlfriend pushed herself closer to the blonde.

"I've been in that bed for over four weeks; I needed to get out of it. The stupid doctor told me I had to use a wheelchair though." She pouted and Brittany couldn't help but laugh, Santana looked adorable when she pouted. Santana raised an eyebrow at Brittany who was still smirking at her.

"Don't laugh at me Britt!" She huffed, crossing her arms.

"I'm sorry. Please forgive…" Brittany's sentence was cut short as Santana launched herself onto Brittany's lap. The blonde squealed in surprise and let her hands rest on Santana's hips. She frowned up at her girlfriend;

"Santana! Your ribs!" She began to scold the brunette who rolled her eyes, dismissing her worries.

"My ribs are healing. Besides, they don't even hurt that much anymore." Santana pressed her lips to Brittany's, silencing her protests. Brittany moaned against Santana's mouth, she had missed being able to kiss her, she had missed the closeness. As if to reinforce this point, she gently tugged Santana even closer to her. Santana broke the kiss but kept their foreheads pressed together, not wanting this moment to end. She could feel herself getting lost in Brittany's eyes, smiling, she leant down to reattach their lips.

Santana jumped as she heard someone loudly clearing their throat behind the pair and Brittany sighed at the loss of contact. The blonde could feel herself blushing as she realised that one of the nurses had walked in on them, and she did not look impressed.

"Your dressings need changing Miss Lopez. If you're not too busy that is." She added sarcastically, glaring at the couple.

"Ugh. Stupid bitch." Santana whispered to Brittany, before pressing one last fleeting kiss to her lips and slowly walking towards the nurse.

The nurse continued glaring pointedly at Brittany until she took the hint and quickly stumbled out of the room, almost falling over Santana's newly acquired wheelchair.

After what felt like an eternity but in reality was only ten minutes, the nurse emerged from the room and stormed off down the corridor. Santana wheeled herself out, laughing at the look of terror on Brittany's face.

"She isn't that bad B!" She exclaimed as Brittany stared nervously at the double doors the woman had just stomped through.

"Speak for yourself! She terrified me!" Brittany replied, turning her attention back to her girlfriend.

"Hey Britt… Race you." Santana gestured to the empty wheelchair next to them, a mischievous glint in her eye.

"Oh it's so on Lopez!" She retorted, jumping into the chair and playfully sticking her tongue at Santana.

"End of the corridor and back. Loser has to go buy muffins. On three. One, two…" The brunette sped away laughing as she heard Brittany yell behind her.

"Cheat!" The blonde quickly gave chase, determined to catch her girlfriend.

"I totally kicked your ass Lopez!" Brittany panted as they came to a standstill.

"Best of five?" Santana asked, breathing heavily.

"No way! I won and you know it!" Brittany protested, poking Santana's leg.

"Okay okay! Looks like I'm buying the muffins then…" Santana grumbled as Brittany whooped in delight.

"After one more race? Please? This is most fun I've had in weeks." Santana begged, pulling the most adorable face Brittany had ever seen. How was she supposed to say no to that?

"Okay, but be prepared to have your ass handed to you. Again!" Brittany replied, turning herself around in the chair.

"You suck at this Lopez!" She taunted her girlfriend as she flew past her and into the lead.

"And Brittany wins it again. The crowd goes wild!" She yelled, after glancing behind her and seeing that Santana had no chance of catching her. As she turned back around however she saw Santana's nurse, face like thunder, glaring at the pair. The phrase if looks could kill immediately sprang to Brittany's mind, and she struggled to pull herself to a stop to avoid hitting the woman. She'd just about managed to remain upright when she saw Santana gliding to a standstill next to her.

"I'm not sure if you two had noticed but this is a hospital. Not a playground! People are trying to recover, the last thing they want to hear is you girls acting like children!" She furiously yelled at them.

"I think they'd prefer listening to us over you…" Brittany whispered and Santana had to fight the urge to burst out laughing.

"What did you say?" She asked, fixing her glare on Brittany. Brittany simply smiled sweetly up at her; her earlier terror had all but vanished.

"I said we're terribly sorry for making nuisances of ourselves and we were just about to head back to Santana's room. She was just showing me how well she can use her wheelchair." She told her as Santana nodded along.

"Okay… Well don't let it happen again!" The nurse huffed before turning on her heels and stalking off to terrorise someone else. Brittany let out a huge sigh after she had vanished from their view.

"I thought she was going to kick me out!" She confessed, glancing over at Santana, who nodded her agreement.

"So did I. Anyway, muffins?" She asked, beaming at the blonde.

"Double chocolate chip with extra chocolate?"

"Of course."

**Ahhh I love writing scenes like this :') Hope you all enjoyed! :D**


End file.
